K,I,S,S
by Alleri
Summary: GOING UNDER EDITING As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band...
1. Chapter 1

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 1: Ordinary Morning

* * *

A blush of dawn across the now brightening sky brought forth morning chirps from the sleepy birds perched around the trees. The singing of the crickets slowly receded into a light, low hum as day quickly stole over night.

In the second story of a mediocre yellow house, an alarm sounded, ringing loudly the call of morning. A pale slender hand slid out from under the covers and reached toward the noisy clock. Lean, delicate fingers lightly danced around the top of the alarm clock, trying to find the snooze button.

"Sakura! Time for breakfast," came the usual call from her father.

Unable to find the button to stop the ringing, Sakura grabbed the alarm clock and tossed it onto the floor. The ringing abruptly died away. Pushing down pink linen sheets, a burst of light flashed across her startling green eyes. Rubbing them gently, she stifled a yawn. Sitting up, she raised her arms above her head, stretching them out.

"Sakura!"

"Hai!"

The head of her brother poked inside her bedroom. A smile swam across his face as he said, "Oh, the monster finally awakens from her badly needed beauty sleep."

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Sakura tosses it over at him. Ducking out of the way, her target lets out a soft snicker. Soft wooden moans creaked lightly, announcing her brother's steps down the stairs.

Pushing aside her messy blankets, Sakura slipped out of bed. Stifling yet another yawn, she grabbed her towel and sluggishly dragged herself to the bathroom. After a quick fresh shower, Sakura brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Now fully awake, she could smell the delicious aroma of steamed rice, omelets, miso soup, and grilled fish rising from the kitchen. Rushing to her room, she quickly slips on her undergarments, the fresh white shirt of the school uniform, and the black skirt. Picking up the black tie that matched the uniform skirt, Sakura deftly fastened around her neck with expertise. Walking over to the sunlight window, she opened it wide, letting the cool breeze drift in. Sticking her arm out through the open window, Sakura felt the warm sun rest its rays upon her milk-white hand.

A smile appeared on her face. "It's such a beautiful warm day!" Strolling over to her bed, she picked up the light blue jacket. Sakura wrinkled her brows in thought. "Maa, since it's warm out, I'll leave the jacket behind."

Having decided, Sakura draped the jacket on the chair near her desk. Running down the stairs toward the kitchen, Sakura hurriedly rubbed her silky auburn hair dry.

"Ohayou, Otou-san," Sakura said in greeting to her father.

Her father, carrying two bowls of miso soup, placed it with the other. Looking up at his daughter, a happy smile rolled across his face. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

Walking up to a pictured frame of her mother, Sakura puts her hand together and gave a slight bow. "Ohayou, Okaa-san."

"Ohayou gozaimasu," greeted her brother as he walks into the kitchen. Sauntering toward the counter, he grabbed the rest of the side dishes and placed them on the oak table. Pulling back one of the four long, graceful chairs, he sat down. "So, the kaijuu has finally decided to join the table like a civilized person," came the curt reply when he finally noticed Sakura.

"Touya!" An angry pout instantly set into Sakura's face, an unconscious reaction to the customary teasing from her brother. "I am not a kaijuu!"

"Ehhhh?" Touya scratched his chin lightly. "I heard this huge monster thrashing about upstairs in the bathroom and I was sure you were taking a shower in there. Wasn't that you?"

Stomping over to the where he sat, Sakura rammed her foot against his shins. A satisfied look spread over her face as he bit his lip and clutched his shins in pain. "Hmph! I told you that I'm not a monster." Sakura strolled over to her seat and sat comfortably down.

"You two get along well in the morning. Let's eat our breakfast."

"Hai, Otou-san!" Looking down at the food, water instantly filled her mouth. Her father, Fujitaka, was a great cook, even though he's a college archaeology professor. "Ah! It looks delicious! Itadakimasu!"

Sakura frowned at her brother. "By the way, what are you doing here? You have your own house and everything. And don't you have to get to the studio?"

Touya placed his foot back down and looked up over at her. "Just came to get a music sheet I left and some other things from my room. Otou-san asked me to stay for breakfast. Since I still have some time before they expect me at the studio, I might as well stay."

Taking a seat, Fujitaka smiled and asked, "How's everything going with the music industry?"

"Everything's good. That reminds me, my concert his going to be held here at the Tomoeda Penguin Park for the children's fundraising. Come, if you have the time."

"Of course."

"I'll definitely go, too!" Sakura beamed. She loved hearing Touya play the piano. It was he who taught her how to play as well, since their mother, who had taught him, died when she was three.

Touya looked over at the clock hung on the wall and a slight frown creased his forehead.

Noticing the frown, Sakura asked, "What's wrong?"

Touya shrugged his shoulders in disinterest. "Maa, if you're late for school, it won't matter much to me."

Whipping her head in the direction of the clock, it read 7:50. Sakura let out a loud yell. "EHHHHHHH!" Grabbing the side dishes, Sakura dumped them into her bowl of rice and swallowed them down. Placing her hands together, Sakura announced the end of her meal. "Gochisousama!"

Picking up the empty dishes, Sakura ran them over to the sink. Dashing over to the door, she pulled out her skates and strapped then on. "Ittekimasu!" she yelled to them in farewell, and rushed out.

"Itte irasshai!" two distant voices called behind her.

* * *

** Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be up shortly, because I KNOW that the first chapter is a little on the boring side. Hopefully, the updates for this one will be quick. Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you.

Hai - means "yes" in Japanese

miso soup - soy bean paste soup, a very common Japanese dish

Maa - means "well…" (as in expressing thought or introducing a remark)

"_Ohayou, Otou-san."_ - means "Good morning, father" with the suffix '-san' for respect

"_Ohayou gozaimasu."_ - means "Good Morning"

"_Ohayou, Okaa-san." _means "Good morning, mother" with the suffiz '-san' for respect

kaijuu - means "monster"

"_Itadakimasu!" _- similar meaning to saying 'I'm going to have some' or 'I'm digging in' and said before eating a meal

"_Gochisousama!"_ - similar meaning to saying 'thanks for the food, it was good' and said after eating a meal

"_Ittekimasu!" _- meaning 'I'll be back soon' and said when leaving, usually when leaving a home

"_Itte irasshai!" _- meaning 'go and come back' and said when someone is leaving, usually in reply to _"Ittekimasu"_ or something similar


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 2: Ordinary Favor

* * *

Pushing with one leg, then the other, Sakura skated down the street. Pink soft petals twirled their way down and around her as the sweet smell of cherry blossoms lingered in the air. Joyful chirps and mating calls came from the swaying trees, greeting her as she made her way toward Seijou High School.

As she neared, Sakura spotted the familiar long dark bushel of hair swaying gently in the breeze. Turning in the girl's direction, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled as loudly as she could to get her attention. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo turned and waved enthusiastically, a gleeful smile spread wide. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan!"

After the greeting, Tomoyo was immediately surrounded by admiring classmates. Sakura shook her head silently. Tomoyo is just too beautiful.

With smooth scrapping from the rollerblades, Sakura glided though the large metal gates of the school, entering the school grounds. Sakura weaved gracefully around the students and other obstacles, showing her athletic skill, though little noticed since everyone's attention was focused on Tomoyo. As she passed, students called out greetings to one another, then rushed over to the ever growing crowd surrounding her best friend. Bestowing gleaming smiles to classmates and friends who have not yet join the others, Sakura exchanged her own greetings, even giving high-fives to those near. Reaching the large group of people, she skids to a stop.

Casting her eyes to the left, then the right, Sakura spotted an opening. Letting out a loud, "Gomen nasai. Shitsurei shimasu!" Sakura rushed in.

Continuing to chant, "Excuse me, pardon me!" Sakura finally made it through and into the center. Grabbing a hold of Tomoyo's arm, she continued her chanting while pushing admirers out the way.

Finally breaking from the crowd, Sakura smiled at Tomoyo."Ohayou, Tomoyo." she said breathlessly.

Giggles erupted from behind her best friend's hands as they began walking toward a nearby bench. "You're immensely popular this morning, Sakura-chan."

Curving the corners of her lip, Sakura said sarcastically, "Because I'm so extremely popular and beautiful, all those people gathered around you to attack you because they were just jealous that you were my best friend, right?"

Another eruption of giggles burst from Tomoyo's throat.

Making it to the wooden bench, Sakura sat down and began unbuckling her rollerblades. Taking them off, Sakura stuffed them inside a bag and took out her school shoes, slipping them on.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan."

The familiar deep voice sent Sakura's heart pumping into full speed. Looking up, her eyes met gentle light blue ones. Blonde hair in a stylish cut outlined strong cheekbones and a sturdy jaw. Attractive lips, a straight nose, and nicely shaped brows all came together to make the most gorgeous man alive, Ryusaki Akira.

Sakura blushed like any ordinary girl, who was handling her crush. Tomoyo, on the other hand, nodded her head in greeting. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and saw her trademark fake smile plastered on her face. She frowned, knowing that Tomoyo only used that smile when she was dealing with people she didn't like.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

The lovely voice caressed Sakura's heart as her thoughts snapped back to the handsome creature in front of her.

Those perfect lips curved at the corners lifted and produced yet another beautiful sound. "Tomoyo-chan, don't forget that we have after school duties in the student council room." With that, Ryusaki sauntered away, his pack of fans following his wake.

Sakura let out the breath that she had been holding, noticing now that she needed air. Sakura didn't think her shaky legs could hold her yet, so instead of following the cutest guy walk into the school, she turned to her best friend to question about her behavior. "Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo turned her sapphire eyes away from Ryusaki and focused her lovely gaze on Sakura. A confused look came into her eyes as she leaned her head slightly to the left. "What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong."

Being childhood friends, Sakura could never mistake the looks and actions of Tomoyo. The confused look was just an act, and Sakura knew it. "Demo-"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tomoyo exclaimed, cutting Sakura off. She clapped her hands together loudly and reached into her bag. Pulling out a sleek, shiny piece of paper, she handed it over to Sakura. "This is what I got yesterday. I won't be able to make it and today is the last day."

Sakura took the paper and saw that it was a coupon for a free complete make-over at the newly opened salon _Le Coup d'Oeil_, "The Look."

Sakura shook her head and attempted to ask again. "That look you gave-"

"So as my best friend, " Tomoyo continued uninterrupted, "you have to go in for me, Sakura-chan! I know that you hate it when I dress you up and everything, but this is different. It's professional! Please, please, please? As a favor to me?" Finishing her speech, she changed her excited expression to a begging one, bugging her eyes, protruding her lips, creasing her brows, and locking her hands in front of her.

Sakura took one look at her and exploded in gleeful laughter. Tears threatened to spill out of the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut and clutched at her painful stomach, all the while shaking in a fit of giggles. The fake smile all forgotten.

Tomoyo stood and placed her fisted hands on her hips, replacing her expression once again. This time, she changed it into a playful pout. "What's so funny?"

After a few failed attempt at controlling her laughter, Sakura was able to keep it down to low, shallow chuckles. Then taking one deep breath, Sakura calmed herself and readjusted her visage.

"Are you calmed yet?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Un." Sakura nodded.

"So, will you do me this favor? I really don't want to waste this coupon." Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura let out a sigh. "Eto…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't answer just yet. Take the coupon and hold onto it."

"But what about you?"

Tomoyo gave her head another impatient shake. "I won't have time today, since I have many things still needing to be finished in the student council. I also have obligations to my choir and other club committees. And you know how busy I am with designing clothes for the new clothing line that my mother is having me do."

"But I thought that she was teaching you how to handle the toy company."

"That, too." Tomoyo agreed. Tomoyo sat back down to be closer to Sakura, making the next questions she ask seem very important. In an eager voice, she asked, "So? Will you go? Or at least consider it?"

This time, it was Sakura's turn to pout. Then sighing, she agreed in a hard voice, "Fine, but I will only consider it."

A stunning smile blossomed on Tomoyo's face. "That's all I ask."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Chapter 3 will also be up shortly. These chapter updates have been coming fast because I had originally written them all as a single chapter. Then I decided after rereading the whole thing to separate them into individual chapters, even though they are extremely short.

Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you.

"_Gomen nasai. Shitsurei shimasu!" _- means 'I'm sorry. Excuse me, pardon me'

"_Demo__" - _means 'but'

_Le Coup d'Oeil _- meaning 'The Look' in French

Un - equivalent to 'yeah' or 'uh-huh'

"Eto" - means 'umm' (same as 'ano')


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 3: Ordinary Girl

* * *

Near the entrance of the school building, a shiny silver bell announced the beginning of class. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped up and dashed to their homerooms. Students still lingering in front of the building began to make their way inside as well.

Sakura, after saying farewell to Tomoyo who had a summons from the school principal, walked into the class marked 4-2. Sitting at her assigned seat in the middle of the room, she let out another sigh. Her first class of the day would be math, her least favorite subject.

While waiting for the teacher, a sudden urgent need arose from her stomach. A low growl announced it's hunger as more rumblings came and went. Looking down at her stomach, Sakura patted it gently.

"Oh, you! I just fed you not too long ago!" Sakura said to her stomach. It let out a loud grumble in reply. Sakura sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll feed you."

Sakura looked up and around. With no teacher in site, Sakura quietly slipped out of the classroom and ran down the hall toward the cafeteria. A large woman with curling orange hair under a white cap came down the hall carrying a big brown box. A label stamped across it read "Pineapple Bread."

Taking off down the hall, Sakura came to a stop next to her. Taking the heavy load from her, Sakura cheerily announced her presence, "Ohayou, Itamae-san!"

"Oh! Sakura-chan!" the chef exclaimed in surprise. A light chuckle followed as she said, "You're as strong as ever."

"Un! Thanks to the food you're always filling me with!"

The chef chuckled again. "Then follow me. I'll give you something for breakfast."

Carrying the box, Sakura happily followed. Entering the cafeteria, Sakura passed long rows of tables, vending machines, and counters. Other helpers and cooks shouted greetings to them as they walked by. They finally came to a stop at a counter littered with baskets full of different snacks and treats arranged in nice, neat rows. Placing the box of pineapple bread on the floor, Sakura stood and stretched her back.

"Itamae will let you pick anything you like, Sakura-chan, since you helped an old lady like me carry that heavy box." the cook said, an affectionate smile on her round face.

Sakura couldn't help smile in return. Bending down, Sakura grabbed two pineapple bread. "I'll just take these then."

"Oh? Is that all?"

"Hai." Sakura nodded as she turned to leave.

"Sakura-chan, take this to drink so you won't choke on that."

Turning, Sakura caught the can of green tea before it hit her. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu."

"Oi, Sakura-chan! You better hurry or you'll be late!" Someone called.

A frantic look came about her face as Sakura waved goodbye. "I hope I'm not late! Ja ne!" she called after her.

Sakura ran down the now empty hallway, making sharp turns here and there as she dashed around corners. Taking three steps at a time, Sakura raced up the stairwell. A soft laugh stopped Sakura short of making it to the top. Low voices continued talking quietly around the corner, not hearing Sakura's excursion through the school.

Sakura hugged the wall, not wanting to disturb whoever they were. Since she was already late for class, she might as well be even more late. Sakura sighed and sat down on the steps. A growl from her stomach threatened to make her presence known. As silently as possible, she opened and ate her breakfast.

The voices shifted and seemed become louder. Unable to stop herself, Sakura overheard parts of the conversation, though some of it wasn't discernible and didn't make sense.

"Did you see her this morning? She was…right? I don't think anyone could be so beautiful!" someone sighed.

A laugh. Then, "I agree. Tomoyo…No one could top her beauty." A second voice.

"She's mine. I…" another voiced interjected. This one was familiar, but for now, Sakura would name it the third voice.

"What…plain girl who's always hanging around her?" this voice belonged to the second person who had spoken earlier.

"Sakura?" that was the first voice.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with the ugly one." this was the third.

"That's a bit harsh, Akira." said the first voice.

A gasp escaped Sakura. There were three reasons for the gasp. One, they were talking about her, and Tomoyo. Two, she finally realized who was talking about her. It was Ryusaki Akira and his friends, Shiba Masaki and Ogata Tabito. And three, they had all called her plain. That didn't hurt as much as hearing her crush, Ryusaki Akira, call her ugly.

"Who's there?" All three of the them called out.

Sakura raced back down the stairs, running away from them. Deciding to skip first period, Sakura scrambled through her brain for possible escape places. She ran to the south staircase, but came upon a couple having a passionate kissing scene. Embarrassed, Sakura apologized and dash out of there. She climbed the east staircase and went to the roof. There, she found three students smoking, a group known to be delinquents. Not wanting to join the group any time soon, Sakura retraced her steps. She then rushed out the front doors, deciding to climb the big Momijis scattered in the front corner. Before she could walk three feet, she heard the Gym teacher, Date-sensei, punishing tardy students. Quickly walking back inside, Sakura veered back toward the cafeteria, not knowing where else to go.

Walking in, everyone looked up at her in surprise. Sakura let out a wobbly smile and sat down at the nearest bench.

"Gomen! I'll be here awhile, if that's okay with you guys?" Sakura asked, placing her hands together and bring it up to her face. To her relief, no one asked questions and went back to their work.

When first period was over, Sakura went back to class. As the hours passed, she brightened, waiting for her favorite subjects, P.E. and Music. Her sadness and anger had finally diminished into a small ache at the back of her mind, although it was still there.

When the bell for fourth period finally ended, Sakura dashed off to find Tomoyo. Dodging the bodies of students with little effort, Sakura made it to the music room in record time. Hearing a soft voice singing, Sakura opened the heavily patted door quietly and peaked at the singer. Seeing that it was only Tomoyo, Sakura slipped in quickly and walked over to the piano. Sitting on the bench, Sakura placed her fingers on the keys and began playing the melody, blending with the singer's voice with ease.

The noise in the hall made its way into the music room as the door swung open, disturbing the peace the two had. They abruptly stopped as the students began to file in. Closing the lid of the upright piano, Sakura climbed over to her seat. Tomoyo took her place beside Sakura after putting away the music sheets.

Something outside the window caught Sakura's attention. As she looked around the soccer field, she spotted blonde hair.

"Looking for Ryusaki-san?" Tomoyo's voice drifted to Sakura's ear, snapping her out of a fantasy only just beginning.

Sakura nodded, not bothering to voice the answer. She was so sure she could keep in her anger. It was funny how just a few words could completely change how you feel about someone. A few hours ago, she would have drooled over him and dreamed to be his girlfriend. Now, all she wanted to do was make him choke on those words he had said and have him beg her for forgiveness.

"Well, did you think about whether or not you're going to use the coupon?"

Sakura was glad that Tomoyo changed the subject, although she didn't like to talk about this subject either, but for a whole different reason. Sighing, Sakura simply shook her head.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in her direction, silently asking the question again.

Sighing, Sakura mumbled a simple, "No."

"Why not get a completely new look for the end of school?"

Sakura shook her head again in response.

"You'll be so cute, even Ryusaki won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Hearing his name, Sakura sat up straighter, turning the thought around in her head. Too occupied with her own fantasy of him groveling on the ground, Sakura didn't see the little gleam at the corner of Tomoyo's eyes, or the mischievous smile.

Sakura smiled widely and stood, hands flat on her desk. Her plan before was taking shape. She was now more determined than ever to make Ryusaki regret. "I'll make him take back those words." she declared. "I won't be an ordinary girl anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of chapter 3! Chapter 4 will also be up some time soon. (I'm hoping!) I'll try to write them and put them up as soon as I can. Don't forget, I'm a college student and a working girl here!

Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you.

"_Ohayou, Itamae-san!"_ - means 'Good morning, chef!' with the suffix for respect.

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." _- means 'Thank you very much'

Oi - means 'hey'

"_Ja ne."_ - means 'see ya' (casual)

Momiji - Japanese maple tree (they're very pretty and often used as decorations!)


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 4: Le Coup d'Oeil - "The Look"

* * *

With the coupon clutched tightly in her hand, Sakura waited patiently in the long line. When she had woken up earlier that day, she had doubts about coming. Tomoyo had called and begged her nonestop to use the coupon after hearing that Sakura no longer wanted to go to _Le Coup d'Oeil_.

Now standing in this endless line, the doubts came flooding back. Hundreds of people covered the front of the salon. The large glass door and clear windows would have disappeared behind them if not for the red queue line that separated the curious crowd from the customers.

Sakura wished she had thought ahead and called the salon to schedule a time. She let out a sigh as another woman passed her, showing a pass that she had an appointment. More customers followed, passing those in the line. As another hour passed, the line moved only once. Two more customers entered _Le Coup d'Oeil_, Sakura knew that she would never get to use her coupon if the line didn't move, even if she were to wait the entire day.

As two more hours passed, Sakura's patience had dissipated to nothing else but air. Taking a step out of the line, Sakura stopped short when she saw two step out of the salon dressed in black uniforms with the label "_Le Coup d'Oeil_" on the breast pocket.

With a megaphone in one hand, the man with stylish black glasses brought it up to his mouth and spoke. "Konnichiwa. I am the manager of _Le Coup d'Oeil_, Royama Ris. This," he nodded to the other man, "is Gushiken Leyton."

When the name was announced, everyone got excited. Anyone who had a television, radio, or internet knew of Gushiken Leyton, a half-Japanese, half-British photographer. He is known as one of the greatest photographers and could make even the plainest person look beautiful. Any who worked with him usually became famous.

Royama continued speaking through the megaphone. "He is working with us and is going to have a live photo shoot. Right now, we are short of a few male models between the ages of 15 to 20 and would like to use volunteers from the audience. Are there any volunteers?"

Most of the customers were female and when they heard that only male volunteers were needed, they looked disappointed. From the audience, only four males volunteered.

"We need one more. Only one more. Any volunteers? Come on. Someone has to have more guts than this." Royama coaxed his audience. "Anyone?"

Sakura looked around. Seeing no one volunteer, she raised her hand. "Sumimasen. I'll do it."

At this, Leyton raised an eyebrow, surprised by her offer. Royama looked at Sakura and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a male volunteer. Unless…?"

Confused, Sakura tilted her head to one side. After a few seconds, she finally understood. "Ah!" Sakura shook her head. "No! I'm not a boy. I only volunteered because no one else did."

This time Royama shook his head. "Gomen, but we are looking for male models only."

Sakura looked around once more. Seeing no one else step up, she asked him, "Then are there any?"

Royama turned back to the rest of the people. "Will someone volunteer? Be more courageous. It'll be a free make-over."

When no one came forward, he began to look desperate. "Anyone? Whatever you get to wear, you keep. I promise."

"Well, take me or you'll be one model short." Sakura smiled when no one still volunteered.

"Demo, you're a girl."

Sakura shrugged. She had always been plain, and was even called ugly by her crush. Becoming a boy wouldn't matter now.

"I don't mind becoming a male model for one day. I like short hair anyway." she said.

"Demo-"

Getting impatient, Sakura cut him off. "Are you afraid? Or are your skills not good enough to transform a girl into a boy?"

"EHH?"

Sakura flicked her hand dismissively. "I guess your skills really are not be good enough to make me look like a boy."

Royama turned red, angry at what she was saying about his skills. "I am a professional."

"Being named a professional doesn't necessarily mean that you have the skills and talent." Sakura threw back.

"You-"

"Can you do it?" Leyton asked, curious.

Royama looked at Leyton with horror. His expression quickly changed into irritation. "Yes, of course I can." he snapped, crossing his arms.

Leyton raised his shoulders, gesturing his indifference to the irritation. "Then do it."

"Y-you mean to take her as one of our models?" Royama asked, shocked.

"Hai." Leyton called back as he walked back into _Le Coup d'Oeil_ to check on his other models. "And hurry with her, will you? I need all the models to finish the shoot."

Royama watched as the photographer disappeared from sight. When he was completely gone, he finally turned and faced Sakura.

"So?" Sakura inquired, a little pleased with herself for getting a light approval from the photographer, even if she was the only option left.

"Fine. Let's go."

Royama led Sakura toward the entrance of the salon. As they neared, Sakura became curious and picked up her speed to be able to walk side-by-side with the manager. Looking at him from the corners of her eyes, she saw that he was quite handsome. He was clean-cut, having smooth skin and sporting a fashionable, lengthy hairstyle. From the way his uniform was worn, one could see that he was well-built and probably lifted weights.

Sakura looked back up to study his face and met his eyes. Embarrassed, she looked away.

"Like what you see?" he smiled smugly.

"Can you really change me to look like a boy?" Sakura asked, avoiding the question with one of her own.

He seemed to puff out his chest at the question. "Not a boy. A man. A very handsome one." he made a point to look at her. "With a lot of use of cosmetics, of course."

Sakura blushed. She didn't doubt what he said. "Of course." she whispered to herself.

Walking into the coolness of the salon, relaxing music surrounded her. The bright lights decorated atop every mirror almost blinded her eyes as she continued to follow Royama. The other employees worked patiently with their customers, cooing and flattering them with lovely, positive words.

Sakura examined a few of the workers and noticed that they all had one thing in common. Beauty.

"Royama-sama, when hiring employees, do you also look at their appearance?" Sakura looked over at him.

"Hai, it is required that the person be clean. It's also very important." he relied, not really paying her any attention.

Shaking her head, Sakura attempted the question again in a different way. "That's not what I meant. I was wondering if a person had to be beautiful to be allowed to work here."

"Well, yes. The employees here are the face of _Le Coup d'Oeil_, so of course they have to represent what we are trying to do to those who come to us."

Sakura sighed. If she _had_ wanted to work here, it would have been useless to hope. She wasn't pretty, so she would never get the job.

Royama looked over at Sakura, hearing her sigh. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he said, "That doesn't mean that it's hopeless to those who are not a beautiful as others. Everyone has their own way to be beautiful. They just have to find it."

Looking up at him, Sakura was surprised.

"Ehh? Did you think I was a mean, stuck-up manager who only wanted to be surrounded by beautiful-looking people?" he laughed.

Sakura nodded, stopping his laugh short.

"Oh. Well, I'm not." he said and faced forward once more.

Pushing aside thick, heavy ivory curtains, they walked into a large room. It was smaller than the one they had come from, but was just as bright and nicely decorated. More heavy curtains in different colors divided the space into smaller rooms at each corner.

Royama pointed at one of the bigger curtained rooms. "That red room over there houses clothing and accessories. That purple room is strictly for changing and has many separate rooms inside, the blue one is for personal massages, and that green one is a secret." he winked at Sakura. Twirling his hand to indicate the rest of the room, he said, "And of course, the rest is for dressing hair and facial needs."

Sakura moved her head up and down, awestruck.

"Now, follow me." he walked toward an empty chair in the far back. "This is my personal chair. Customers rarely sit here, but since you are a special case, you'll be one of the very few."

Sakura slid slowly into the privileged chair. The black cushion was lush and comfortable, surprising her a bit.

Royama made a lavish show of putting the cape around Sakura. Grabbing a handful of Sakura's short auburn hair, he held it up with a clamp. Bringing out the neck shield, Royama clasped it on securely and undid the clamp, letting her hair fall back down. The auburn tips tickled her nape and made her itch. He slapped her hand away as she attempted to scratch the itch.

"Don't move unless I tell you to, do you understand?"

The seriousness in his voice, eyes, and stance made Sakura a little afraid. She found her voice and squeezed out a brave, "Hai."

"Yoroshii." He approved. A pair of shears appeared in his left as his right hand lightly played over her hair. A nefarious smile crossed his lips as he said, "The beautification begins."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of the chapter! I hope you like! The next will also be up very soon. (I'm done writing it. I just need to go over it for mistakes!)

Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you.

_Le Coup d'Oeil_ - the name of a famous salon meaning 'the look' in French

"_Sumimasen" _- means 'excuse me'

"_Gomen" _- means 'sorry'

"_Demo" _- means 'but'

"_Ehh" _- means 'what'

"_Yoroshii" _- means 'good'


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

**Author's Note:** Sorry everyone! Had two funerals to attend. Close relatives. Well, here it is.

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 5: Complete Makeover - Female to Male

* * *

Sakura cringed when she saw her bangs resting on the mouth of the shears. Snapping her eyes shut, she held tightly onto the handles of the chair as her beautician, the manager, snipped away her hair.

"You have beautiful hair. It's extremely healthy. Do you deep condition?" he asked as he worked.

"Hoe? Ano, no?" Sakura replied, confused. He was cocky and demanding, but when he gets into his work he forgets his pretense and becomes happy and curious. Figuring this out, a little smile appeared on her face.

"Hmm." was all that he replied.

The sound of the shears, with its crisp snip-snip, became lulling and made her drowsy. As he worked, Sakura began to doze. Before she knew it, she jerked awake from a light dream.

"Did you fall asleep?"

Sakura nodded slightly, wiping away at imaginary drool as a strong chemical scent wafted up her nose. Whipping her head around to look at him, she stared. "What is that smell?"

"Ah! Did I tell you to nod? Don't move unless I tell you to!" he exclaimed, fussing over her hair again.

Black strands covered her eyes. Black…

"Ehhh!" Sakura shouted, grabbing bits of it in her hand. "What did you do to my hair?!"

"I dyed it black while you were sleeping. You wouldn't wake so I didn't wait to tell you." he merely announced.

"De-demo!"

The manager slapped her hands away. "You volunteered for this. Don't back out of it just because your hair is no longer its original color."

Knowing he was right, Sakura bowed her head gloomily in defeat. He tugged here and there, repositioning her hair. Brushing her bangs into a side sweep, the manager picked up the can of hairspray and sprinkled a light coat of it around her head. Sakura itched with impatience, wanting to know what he had done to her. She noticed that her locks no longer tickled her back. Instinctively, she reached behind her. No hair met her fingertips. Reaching up a little higher, soft tips poked at her hand near her nape.

"Well, it's definitely shorter than before." Sakura mumbled to herself. Before, her hair fell past her shoulder. Now, it was just above it. She dropped her hand and let the manager continue to fix her hair.

After a few minutes, the manager declared her hair finished. Sakura began to turn in her seat, wanting to look at herself but was stopped.

"Don't look. No mirrors until the make-over is finished."

Sakura furrowed her brows. She looked at all the mirrors, which were covered over by a black cloth. "Doushite?"

The manager smiled with smug. "Well, it makes it more dramatic."

He surprised her by grabbing hold of her chin, lifting her face toward him. He brought his face within inches of hers, peering at her closely. As he turned it this way and that, his forehead creased.

"Hoe? W-what's wrong?" Sakura wondered a little afraid.

He let go and turned away nonchalant, waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, you just have very nice skin. No pimples, blemishes, or scars. Very clean and healthy."

A moment of silence passed, letting Sakura think over his tone. Was it grudge?

"That means that you don't need any cover-up. All I'm going to do is darken your brows and thicken lashes and make you have natural pink lips, there's no need for me to do that much." he admitted, breaking the silence.

It was definitely grudge. Sakura peeked up at him. She had an inkling that the silence disturbed him, and it made her want to laugh.

"Sit still and close your eyes." he instructed.

Following his commands, Sakura became serious and sat like a statue. She only turned her head a little to the left or right when he ordered, or lifted head up or down. Soft, smooth bristles glided over her lips. A rounded edge slid over the tip of her eyelids. As he worked, he was gentle.

When he was done, he checked his work once more then declared her finished. Moving behind her, he dusted off her neck and untied the cape. Taking the cape off of her with a flourish, he draped it over the neighboring chair. Turning back to Sakura, he clapped his hands together.

"Follow me."

Sakura jumped off the chair and trailed after him as he led the way to red curtained room. Lifting the flap, he gestured her inside. Stepping into the room, Sakura was surprised. It was nothing from what she had expected.

"Surprised?" the manager smirked. "We get that a lot. Many people have thought that we were kidding when we called this room 'the store'. Go ahead and take a look around. I'll call you over when I've picked your outfit."

Sakura nodded and walked over to one rack. She couldn't stop gapping as she saw the label of the stylish coat she pulled out. Running her fingers over the black leather, Sakura saw that it was really well made. Because of Tomoyo, Sakura knew how to distinguish between a good stitch, a bad stitch, the type of fabric used, what fabric works best with the stitch, and so on.

Putting the coat back, Sakura pulled out another, then another. Placing the shirt in its proper place, she moved to the other racks. All the clothes she took off the rack was from various designers, all brand name. Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

Wandering into the next section, Sakura found scarves, hats, and shoes of every shape, color, size, and design. Looking at the hats neatly placed atop mannequin heads, Sakura picked up a fedora hat made with black velvet. It had a white satin lace bow band circling around it. The edge of the hat curled upward with the front snapped down. Sakura had been wanting one of similar design, though she couldn't afford a brand name hat.

Something shiny glimmered at the corner of her eye and caught her attention. Moving away from the hats and scarves, Sakura came into the jewelry section. Gold, silver, diamonds, pearls, rubies, sapphires, and other rocks shone brightly in the forms of stunning rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, pins, clips, and other accessories. The anklets, toe rings, and belly rings were also as beautifully made, gleaming with diamonds and gems of their own. Examining them closely showed that they were well cared for. Not a single fingerprint or speck of dust was found.

A thick silver chain with two large crosses drew Sakura's eyes. One cross was twisted and sharp, the other was thick and bold. They were both silver and black. Picking it up, Sakura brought them nearer, studying the design closely.

"Those are good. You actually do have some taste." The manager mocked, indicating her plain attire. "Bring them along."

Startled, Sakura jumped forward and dropped the necklace. He was looking over her shoulder, and having not noticed that he was there made her jump in surprise. The manager clucked his tongue in disapproval at her dropping their things. Bending down, Sakura retrieved the necklace quickly.

"Refrain from dropping our jewelry. They're extremely pricey." he drawled. Turning toward the dressing rooms, he strolled over.

Sakura followed obediently without his command, the necklace in hand. As they reached the purple room, he stopped outside her dressing room curtain and handed her the clothes.

"Put these on. You're about 180cm (5'9") so these should fit. I'll have my assistant come in to help you." he said as he pushed Sakura into the room.

"Demo, my size-" she was cut off as he closed the curtains.

The room was brightly lit, but the dark purple color of the curtains absorbed most of the light and blocked those outside from seeing the shadows cast upon them. Setting the clothes down on a small stool, Sakura looked it over. The outfit the manager had picked out for her was all white. It included dress pants, a button-down dress shirt, a low v-neck cashmere sweater, and a dress coat. The clothes were all brand name and the material felt wonderful on her skin. Sakura shivered at the outfit's price.

Placing the necklace gently on the small glass table, she began stripping. When she was down to her undergarments, she picked up the first piece of the outfit the, white dress pants. Slipping them on, they fit her perfectly. The manager was almost right in guessing her height, she was actually 176cm (5'8"), but she never thought he would have guessed her size correctly. He was truly a professional. Admiration blossomed in her chest.

Sakura bent over and retrieved the white shirt from the chair. A rustle behind her notified her that the assistant was coming in. Turning quickly, Sakura faced the door, shirt held in front as a shield.

The person who came in wasn't what she had expected. Long, straight black hair tied back sophisticatedly in a pony tail at the nape revealed a comely face. Pouty lips, flush cheeks, a small nose, and large grey eyes accompanied by long, dark lashes, looked out of the pretty face. The manager's assistant was beautiful. The assistant was also a male. Sakura let out a scream of embarrassment and pushed him out of the room as this fact clicked in her mind.

Huffing, Sakura quickly put on the shirt and buttoned it. Not that she was fully clothed, she pulled back the curtains to her dressing room.

"How can you just walk in on a girl dressing?!" Sakura yelled at the assistant who was still sitting on the floor from the result of the push. "Don't you have any manners?!"

"Ahh, yappuri. I forgot to tell you that this guy is very quiet. You probably didn't hear him when he announced to you that he would be entering." The manager scratched his chin. He obviously did this on purpose.

"Gomen." The assistant whispered, bowing his head.

Still very embarrassed, Sakura shook her head, her anger dissapating. Facing the manager, she asked, "What is it that you were going to have him help me with? The clothes you gave me seemed simple enough to put on."

The manager bent down and grabbed a roll of the elastic bandage wrap that the assistant had dropped. Handing it over to Sakura he replied, "This."

"Nani?" Confused, Sakura lifted them up to eye level to examine them. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Wrap your chest, of course." The manager drawled. "You can't pose as a male model with two big lumps on your chest, now can you?"

Blushing fiercely, Sakura hugged the wrap, trying to cover up her breasts. The assistant picked up the rest of the bandage and stood up, patting himself down.

The manager tapped his feet, impatient. "Well?"

"Can't you have a female assist me?" Sakura asked.

"Iie. I don't have a female assistant." He shook his head. "I also don't want anyone else to see you so you'll just have to bear with him."

"Then I don't need help. I'll do it myself!" Sakura told to the manager. Grabbing the rest of the bandages, Sakura hurriedly stumbled into her dressing room.

Inside once again, she sighed and began removing the shirt. Unwinding one of the rolls, Sakura tightly wrapped the bandage around her breast. When she was done, she was no longer able to breath, but her chest was barely noticeable. That was the goal. Satisfied, Sakura turned back to the clothes lying on the chair. Having buttoned the shirt back on, Sakura pulled the sweater over her head. Patting the sweater, Sakura decided to unfasten three of the buttons; the fourth would show the bandages. Then she slipped on the dress coat. The heavy metal necklace was the last piece to go on her. Once it was clasped on, she took a deep breath and went opened her curtain for the audience to see.

A gasp escaped the assistant as the manager walked over to her, nodding his head. He beamed with delight as he circled her.

"You actually look good." he acknowledged, startling her.

Sakura stood still while he inspected her. "H-honto?"

"You have good posture and a good figure. I wonder why no one has scouted you yet." the manager complemented. "But of course, you look more a male than a female and your real gender is female. Though, I have to say, my haircut did wonders on you. So did the outfit I picked out."

The manager snapped his fingers at his assistant. "Bring a mirror over."

The assistant nodded and promptly disappeared, appearing a few minutes later carrying a large full-length mirror. Setting it down, he indicated that Sakura stand in front of it.

A handsome image looked out at her, blinking when she did and moving when she moved. She really couldn't believe that this was her.

She no longer had her middle-length hair. It was cut short, and the once auburn locks were now jet black. The strands hugged her long neck softly, resting on her bare collarbone. Layers of it framed around her smooth jaw and cheeks. Her bangs were cut straight, but were swept to the side, flattering her bright green eyes.

Her reflection's face went into a handsome pout, as it imitated her lips. "Hoe. How can I be a handsome guy but not a pretty girl?"

"You're more of a pretty boy than a handsome one." the manager replied to the rhetorical question. Coming over to stand next to her, his reflection showed that he was a few inches taller.

"Here, put these on." He said as he opened his fist to show the contents he was holding. A pair of metal-chain cross earrings and two thick silver rings rested in his large palm.

Grabbing them, Sakura put them on.

"Follow me then." he said with a nod.

As he led the way out of the purple room, Sakura couldn't help but glue her eyes to a sleek black handkerchief sitting on one of the accessories table. Picking it up, she felt that it was silk. Quickly folding it into a smaller square, she stuffed it into her breast pocket.

The manager, who was waiting for her at the exit, lifted a brow.

Sakura blushed. "I-I liked it."

The manager shrugged. "It works." Lifting the purple curtain, he walked out into the salon. Sakura took a deep breath, divided between wanting to find out the reaction of the crowd and hiding.

"Isoide!"

"Hai!" Sakura answered, snapping of her insecurity. Taking one more breath, she stepped through the shield of the curtains.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of the chapter! Wrote a long chapter. Hope it makes up for the lack of updating. The next will also be up very soon. (I hope)  
Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you.

_"Hoe"_ – Sakura's personal word, she uses this a lot to express many different kinds of emotions (surprise, sadness, confusion…etc.)

"_Ano"_ – means 'umm'

_"Demo"_ – means 'but'

"_Ehhh"_ - expressing 'what' in a more dramatic way

_"Doushite"_ – means 'why?'

_"Yappuri"_ – means 'I knew it would happen' (the manager had a suspicion this would occur)

_"Gomen"_ – means 'sorry'

_"Nani"_ – means 'what?'

_"Iie"_ – means 'no'

"_Isoide!"_ – means 'hurry up'

"_Hai_" – means 'yes'

Author's Babble:  
Okay. I love the reviews that I've been getting!  
Demon of Selen, you just make my day! You made me lol when you commented about me putting off the make-over. I was picking on you. No, just kidding.  
Pinky strawberry angel, that stunt you "performed" was wonderful. I laughed. Hard.  
Misstruthfully, I couldn't really answer your question. It would have given the next chapters away. Don't worry about your stupidity or idiot-ness, I have them, too!  
merylin, thanks for always commenting so enthusiastically! I love reading your reviews!  
Haha, confuzzled lil phoenix, may I get that potato in a skirt now? J  
Chainedheart999, all the characters of CCS will show sooner or later. I promise!  
Ss aishah, PaCT, breathlessnightxx, ellabell, zero-serenity, Kandygurl4, you guys are great supports! Thanks for the encouraging reviews!  
Everyone, thanks for reading and supporting!


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 6: Male Models and A Photo Shoot

* * *

The babbling voices of the salon customers and employees drifted into silence, with a few gasps here and there, when an attractive figure walked into the room from behind the purple curtains. The hearts of the women squeezed tightly in adoration as the figure cast a glance around the room, his emerald green eyes piercing their souls.

He was tall and slender with a good posture. What he wore matched him perfectly, an all white dress suit with the sleeves pushed up to reveal wrists bedecked with simple metal bracelets. His dress pants were rolled up to reveal the black boots he wore. Around his neck was a thick metal chain necklace holding two large crosses. It was neat and stylish, a mix of classic and punk rock.

His visage, on the other hand, presented the face of an angel. His hair fell about his face in short layers, the ends hugging his cheek, jaw, and neck and came down to rest on his bare collarbone. It was pitch black and contrasted greatly with his beautiful eyes and milk-white skin. High cheekbones were hidden under soft, smooth cheeks. A fine firm jaw lead its way to a hairless chin. He was still young, showing no signs of a beard or a mustache. Delicate arched brows, a small straight nose, and pink full lips made up the rest of his stunningly pretty face.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to disturb." he spoke softly, a nervous smile gracing his charming visage. All eyes were focused on him as he moved elegantly, dipping into an apologetic bow.

An audible sigh flew through the crowd at hearing his angelic voice. It was pure and beautiful, ringing nicely through the quiet air. Then everyone began speaking at once, disagreeing with him and saying he disturbed nothing. Nodding his understanding, he bestowed them with an enchanting smile this time, capturing more of the audience's hearts if it weren't taken captive already.

"Hurry up. The rest are waiting for you." A man at the door of the salon said in annoyance.

Directing his gaze toward the voice, the young man's smile disappeared and was replaced with seriousness. As others followed his gaze, employees new the man as their manager. The young man did as he was told and followed the man as they both walked out of the _Le Coup d'Oeil_.

Outside, a large noisy crowd pooled around the door and windows, peeking into the famous new salon with interest and curiosity. The customers who were waiting for their turn stood in a long, single line. It was longer than before and made mostly of females. All of their attention were focused on a group of tall striking men in fashionable clothing standing near a fountain. Around them stood flash units, overhead lightings, and other equipment managed by a photo crew.

The manager of _Le Coup d'Oeil_, trailed by the young man, walked out into the street. The two sauntered toward a site clearly designed for a photo shoot. They joined the group of men who were, without a doubt, models. If their clothing, looks, and height didn't make them obvious enough, the equipment and the man with the camera did. The crowd gave the same reaction of those in the salon as they noticed the two new additions to the group. Surprise and awe quieted their voices as they stared at the pair. The older man was handsome with a finely chiseled face and a sophisticated fashion sense. The younger one was exquisite in both looks and fashion. His features clearly stole the crowd.

"And who is this?" the man with the camera asked.

The manager looked down at the person he indicated. "The girl who volunteered."

"Ah. The girl who wanted to be a male model." the photographer drawled in a sarcastic tone.

The manager snorted. "Hai. This is the one, Gushiken-san."

"Hajimemashite. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Please take care of me." the young man, or woman, revealed using pleasant vocals. She bowed in respect to the famous photographer, hiding her nervousness well, which showed only in the slight twisting of the hands.

"Hurry and join the others over at the set, Sakuya." Gushiken commanded, already walking away in the direction he had indicated.

"Ah! My name is Saku-"

"Listen to whatever he tells you." the manager interjected. "He's the professional. And being the one who 'hired' you, his word is law."

Sakura looked over at him in surprise, wondering why he was telling her this. Didn't he dislike her? She thought he had, given his previous tones and actions.

The manager spoke without looking at her. "He'll tell you what he wants. Plus, he can't 'fire' you, since he needs the tenth model, having fired all the rest."

"Un." Sakura swallowed, wondering how harsh and strict the photographer was to fire most of the models hired.

"And don't worry. Just relax and look natural. You'll do well."

Understanding that what the manager told her was good advice, Sakura accepted it with good grace. She smiled at his attempt to ease her nervousness without trying to sound like he was doing it. She bobbed her head in thanks and followed the photographer.

Joining the group of models, she felt shy and out of place. These were tall, handsome, dashing strangers who had money and wealth to their name. She knew she didn't really belong with them, being a female and impersonating as a man and living a totally different life from them. She didn't have much time to doubt herself further as they were called and given instructions as to where to stand and how to pose. Sakura recognized the four volunteers. They were each given a number between one through nine along with the other five original models. She was surprised when she didn't receive one.

The instructions were easy to follow. Listening carefully to the directions, Sakura began to calm. All they had to do was pose here and there under the photographer's orders. She dipped her head in acknowledgement as Gushiken began calling the numbers of the models.

"Ichi, ni, san, yon."

The one who was called 'Ichi' was the tallest of all the male models. He was clearly 195cm (6'4"), taller than the average model and more dashing. The way he wore the clothes brought out a pleasant look, dressed in a showy ivory sweater that would have showed his bare chest if not for the plain off-white tee underneath. The dark washed jeans brought out the black buttons on the sweater. A short white scarf was tied around his neck for decoration. With a finely structured face, rich brown hair, and wide shoulders, any woman would throw herself at him if he paid the slightest attention.

'Ni' and 'San' looked to be of the same height, 186cm (6'1"). 'Ni' was well-built and clearly muscled underneath the tight zip-up sweater. A stripped maroon and grey scarf was wrapped around his thick neck, covering the naked skin the sweater didn't hide. His light blue jeans and white shoes contrasted with the dark sweater and scarf. 'San', on the other hand, was more slender an prettier too. His pale hair flowed to his waist and was tied back in a pony tail at the base of his neck. He was clad in a plain white shirt under a loose black leather jacket that hugged his slim waist and bunched at his elbows. Black jeans were hidden under the checkered sweater tied around his waist. He could have been mistaken for a woman if not for the lack of chest.

'Yon' looked to be an average guy, being 180cm and having no remarkable feature except one. His walk was smooth and graceful, his steps exact and calculated. The way he moved showed off any clothing he wore to be pleasing and comfortable, even if it wasn't. The confidence his expression gave off wasn't to be overlooked, either. Even in 30-degree Celsius weather (about 86 F.), and dressed in a sleek fur coat, a vest over a shirt, and jeans, he expressed coolness and seemed unbothered by the temperature.

Gushiken looked over the models he had called and scratched his chin. After a moment of pondering, he began shouting commands. He surprised Sakura by calling her over, using the mistaken name he had given her. "Sakuya, I want you to stand in the middle of them, behind the two that are kneeling and sitting."

Sakura went over to stand between the four models, hoping that she didn't stand out. Ignoring the excited screams of the audience, she concentrated on the photographer. He snapped a couple of shots, turning the camera this way and that.

"Now, I want the rest of you to lean away from Sakuya."

The models moved gracefully into position. A few bright flashes of light blinded Sakura for a couple of seconds before the world returned in her vision. She blinked twice, then once more, to clear her eyes.

"Sakuya, please refrain from blinking." Gushiken uttered. "And hold still. I can't have models who fidget."

Sakura would have blushed instantly if she had remembered instantly that that name was her alias. Instead, she searched about for the person and realized a little later that he had been talking to her. She couldn't control the spread of heat across her cheeks upon the realization.

Gushiken scowled. "Stop blushing like a little girl. It looks horrendous."

Sakura wanted to retort back that she was indeed a girl, but she only narrowed her eyes. She knew he said that only to taunt her.

"Don't narrow your eyes. They're already small enough. Narrowing them further would only make you seem to have no eyes at all."

She knew he was lying about her eyes. She constantly got compliments that her eyes, which were big and green, were the her best features. He rebuked and criticized her constantly as the day wore on, pointing out all her 'appalling flaws', her 'horrible' expressions, her 'terrible' poses. She knew he picked only on her because she was an imposter. Persevering, she breathed deeply and calmed her raging heart. She corrected everything he called attention to, learning and perfecting her movements and appearance until he couldn't find any more faults.

As Sakura rested on one of the many chairs provided, a light tap on the top of her head made her look up. The manager stood there holding out a can of green tea drenched in condensation. Sakura took the offering gratefully. She drank the refreshing cold tea slowly as he walked around the other chairs and sat down next to her, holding a can of his own.

"Why does he only pick on me?" The question she had been dying to ask the others popped out. She instantly bit her lip with regret. She hadn't voiced the question before, not wanting Royama and the others to think she was whining.

Royama simply . "He likes you."

A laugh burst out of Sakura. Gushiken looked over at them, stopping her short. "Don't ruin your make-up. I need you on the next set."

When he turned back to his work, Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature."

Shrugging, Sakura took another sip of her drink. "Well, he hates me anyway."

"Iie. I wasn't lying when I said that he likes you."

Sakura glanced at him and saw that he was serious. She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew but was interrupted by Gushiken who called her name. Putting her drink on the table and walked over to the set. She tucked her questions away to ask Royama a little later.

Gushiken pointed to a blood-red loveseat. It was more of a bench with a small backrest on one end accompanied by an armrest. "Bring that over and set it facing straight at the camera."

The models moved off the set to allow the change to happen. Sakura proceeded behind them and watched as two very muscled men picked up the loveseat with ease. They carried the loveseat onto the set and placed it gently on the ground where she had been standing a minute ago.

"Sakuya, Go, roku, nana, hachi, kyuu. I want you on the set this time." Gushiken said in precise decision. "Sakuya, sit on the left side of the chair with a relaxing open posture."

The models who were called gathered on the set awaiting for further instructions as Sakura sat where he had indicated. Sitting, she slouched backward, leaning her shoulder blades on the backrest. Bending to the left, she rested her left elbow on the armrest and laid her right arm out on the seat. Pulling her left leg toward her, she placed her left hand on her knee. Her right leg, she let it stretch out but still kept it bent.

Upon seeing her pose, Gushiken smiled for the first time. "Kanzen. That's exactly how I wanted you to sit."

Sakura tried to keep a straight face, but she felt her cheeks pull back in a smile. Euphoria rushed through her at the complement from him, since he seemed to rarely give it. Battling with her emotions of euphoria and elation, she finally got them under some control and pulled down the corners of her lips.

"No. Keep that smile." Gushiken told her. She hadn't known that he was watching, since he was busy switching the lens of his camera.

Sakura needed no more than a command to let the smile out again. Distant sighs and murmurs reached her ears, but she paid them no attention. Instead, she looked over her colleagues.

'Go', 'Roku', and 'Kyuu' were all the average 189cm (6'2"). 'Go' wore a dark grey dress shirt under a dark blue army vest, dark jeans and boots left untied. A bright yellow scarf was wrapped once around his neck, bringing out the golden buttons on his vest. His cheeks seemed to cave in, his jaw and cheekbones protruding out. He was a little too skinny for Sakura's taste.

'Roku' was another pretty boy. His lips were the color of rose. His eyes, blessed with dark, thick lashes any girl would die for, were covered with dark blue contacts under perfectly shaped brows. He had a small nose and his face was still covered with plump baby cheeks. He could have been 16 or 17, no older than Sakura herself. He was wearing a puffy black jacket covered in shiny silver zippers, a checkered red and grey scarf tied in a knot around his neck, and light grey skinny jeans tucked into tall black boots.

Sporting corn-rolls and a 4-inch Mohawk, 'Kyuu' exuded strength and confidence. The way he moved and dressed brought out more of that personality. He was layered in a zip-up turtle-neck sweater that was loose around the neck, a khaki shirt, fitting jeans and unlaced black boots inlayed with fur. A stripped belt was wrapped around his waist. A light brown zipper nylon flight jacket finished off the piece.

"Go, perch on the edge of other end of the seat, your back to Sakuya. Spread your legs and rest your elbows on your knees. Look down at your right wrist. Roku, by Sakuya's right, kneel on your left and sit on your heel. Lean on your right knee and look to the left-down. Nana, sit on the floor in front nearer Go. Lean back onto the sofa with your right arm resting on the seat. Spread your legs out in front of you. Turn your head to the right parallel the sofa and look straight ahead. Hachi, stand three steps behind Sakuya and place your left hand on backrest, leaning toward her. Put your other hand inside your pants pocket and look at Nana. Kyuu, go around and sit on the space between Go and Sakuya, your back to the camera. Lean back and hold the edge of the seat with your left hand and gaze at Sakuya. Ah, and Sakuya, turn your head 45-degrees to the right but look straight at me."

Sakura did as she was instructed as the others complied quickly with Gushiken's directions. When everyone was in place, the bright lights began flashing again as Gushiken walked around them, taking their picture. Sometimes, he came close, shooting a headshot. Other times, he was far away, shooting group shots. A few more flashes and he announced them done.

Gushiken shouted out more orders. Everyone scrambled quickly to do what was commanded. Half an hour passed quickly as the models were called, moved about, and pictures taken.

"Clear the set. I want ladders. Get that silver one and the white one." Gushiken ordered his men. "I want the silver on in the back, at an angle. The white one should be near me. Get me that green ladder, too. Lay that one across the floor so that I can see through. Bring the metal chair and set it near the silver ladder."

The two men from before handled the ladders as three other workers helped. When they were done with the next set, it looked fun. The paint-stained reclining chair was on the left. To the right of it, the silver ladder, opened and ready to use. To the right of the ladder stood the white one. The green ladder was laid diagonally between the silver and the white. Gushiken had also requested for paint cans, paper scraps, brushes, and paint-stained rags to be littered about the floor decoratively.

"Okay. I want everyone in. Pose as you will. Stand on the ladders. Sit. Paint. Do whatever you want. Just don't get the clothes dirty." Gushiken announced. Tipping his head at the man standing to his left, he said, "Kentaro-san here wouldn't like it."

Everyone turned their attention to the man who was now standing by Gushiken's elbow. Kentaro Eito was a god in the fashion world. His name was bigger than Gushiken himself. Royama came and stood by Kentaro, slapping his back playfully. With the three of them standing together, they looked like a legend. Eveyone would have rushed to get their autographs if it weren't for the obvious bodyguards surrounding them.

Gushiken clicked his camera once when no one moved, the flash bring everyone back to attention. All the models gathered into the set. Some put the ladders to use. Others made an impressive pose, sitting, standing, and kneeling. Sakura went over to the paints and dipped her finger into the can of green. Smearing it onto a blank scrap of paper, she held up picture with dirty fingers.

Gushiken raised a brow at her picture, asking her with an inaudible question.

"A heart. For this fun project." Sakura answered, smiling widely. She was rewarded with another rare smile as the blinding lights flickered speedily in rapid succession.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of the chapter! I had to cut this chapter in two and make this a single chapter of its own because it got too long. I know it's a little boring. Promise to move on with the story in the next chapter! Oh, I don't think that I use the numbers correctly. If it's wrong or right, please inform me! I would really like to know and correct it.

Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you.

"_Gomen_" - means 'sorry'

_Le Coup d'Oeil_ - means 'the look' in French. It is the name of the famous salon

"_Hai_" - means 'yes'

"_Hajimemashite_" - means 'nice to meet you'

_My name is Kinomoto Sakura _- when saying a name in Japan, you introduce the surname first.

"_Un_" - means 'yes'

"_Kanzen_" - means 'perfect'

Japanese numbers (1-9)

_Ichi(1) Ni(2) San(3) Yon/shi(4) Go(5) Roku(6) Nana/shichi(7) Hachi(8) Kyuu/ku(9)_

**Author's babble:**

Confuzzled lil phoenix, thanks for catching me on that! When I read it, it made me laugh out loud. "hump in surprise" - So funny. And by the way, I'm really not that good of a writer. I just have a weird, wild imagination and some vocabulary to help me express them . That's all.

Chibi angelle, I know. I was hoping the same thing. Wanted a drop-dead gorgeous Sakura. Just didn't turn out that way. As I've said, I'm really not that good of a writer.

KitsuneNaru, you're funny. You reviewed on every chapter all at one time. Thanks though!

Merylin, Sakura would love it if she became the "IT" girl…

Chainedheart999, if you really can't picture it, then think of her as looking similar to Hero Jae Joong from DBSK (or TVXQ), who is a guy (but I really think he looks like a girl. Still, love his voice!).

Thinking-about-it, (great name by the way) I was thinking of Sakura's hair to be about image./9/934935/11160917.jpg this long. I was torn between this hair style /haircollections/mens2.jpg and the other one. This one is awesome too. I like it! (below \/) 3.bp./AZwdKHHWL4w/SLRqAQI5bI/AAAAAAAAANY/gXJijKZ-ggQ/s1600-h/icejason60030.jpg

Ellabell, Kandygurl4, Demon of Selen…

Thank you all for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! I have a very important question! As more and more new characters are introduced, they kinda get confusing. What should I do about this? Should I give a list of ALL the characters and their personality/info at the end of each chapter to make it less confusing?? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 7: Two New Friends

* * *

"Guddojobu. Thanks for all your hard work." Gushiken announced.

Everyone mimicked the words as the photo crew began packing things away and the models returned to the salon. Sakura did the same and also bowed to everyone who passed her since they were her sempais. Once that was done, she walked back to the salon.

The crowd of customers and onlookers screamed in excitement as the models approached, some even swooned. Sakura couldn't stop the corners of her lips from lifting up, nor her mouth from parting into a wide grin. She had forgotten that they were there, having been so absorbed posing and keeping a straight face for the shoot. It was also so much fun.

Entering _Le Coup d'Oeil_, Sakura followed the rest of the models into the back room reserved for 'special' customers. Walking toward her fitting room, she saw that the curtains were pulled opened. Upon closer inspection, she found that her clothes on the chair were missing.

"Sumimasen," Sakura said, tapping a passing employee. "Did you see any clothes in that fitting room?"

The employee shook her head. "Iie."

Wondering who could have taken them, she went back outside to look for the manager, who might have an idea. Spotting him talking with Gushiken and Kentaro, Sakura sauntered over and took a seat on a nearby chair. She waited patiently for them to finish, not wanting to intrude on their lively conversation and seem rude. Having nothing else to do, she tapped her feet to a made-up tune and hummed along. Before long, she was completely immersed in her own melodic world.

"Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura startled back to reality and glanced up at the speaker. Royama was standing in front of her, his head only a hand span away from her own. When he had seen that he had her full attention, he moved away and sat down next to her.

He tossed a plain envelope onto her lap and said, "Here."

The paper bag crackled crisply as she picked it up and checked its contents. Opening the flap, she pulled out the many paper bills. "Hoe? This is…"

Royama nodded and said, "That's your pay. For the modeling for the photo shoot."

Confused, Sakura flipped through them. "Demo, I thought that I volunteered for this."

"You did." he said.

"Then why am I getting paid?"

Royama lifted up his shoulders in a shrug. Leaning back, he rested his head on the chair comfortably and sighed. "You did a job so you should be paid."

"Hoe." Sakura brought them up close to her face and counted each amount, adding them together. When she had come up with the total, she almost dropped the envelope. "Hoe! This is 8,000 ¥en!"

"That is what you have earned today for the six hours."

"Only six hours? And I earned this much already?"

"Hai. We only paid you the minimum of a model's average wage."

"Oh." Sakura sat there, not knowing what else to say. The main reason why she had looked for him and waited popped into her head again. Facing him fully, she asked, "Do you, by chance, know where my clothes have gone? They seemed to be missing."

"Those things? I had them thrown away." He replied, sticking his thumb over his shoulders, pointing at the large dumpster at the side of the salon.

Horrified, Sakura stared at him, her eyes and mouth wide open. Incredulously, she whispered, "Doushite?"

Royama continued to sit, relaxed and unconcerned. "Your outfit was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. At first glance, they made me think that you didn't know what the word 'fashion' meant."

"I just recently got them at a sale with my first paycheck." Sakura moped.

"No wonder. Those things you call clothes were so hideous."

Dejected, she asked, "What am I supposed to wear now?"

Throwing a brief glance in her direction, he straightened from his chair and turned his body to face her. Pointing at the clothes she had on now, he said, "That."

Sakura followed his finger to her expensive outfit. When she finally comprehended what he meant, she jumped up in disbelief. "You want me to wear this?"

"Why not?"

"De-demo!"

"Demo?" he questioned, lifting his brows.

Sakura sat down, fisting her hands. Opposition ran through her entire body. She stretched her balled hands out onto her knees, leaning forward. She wanted to protest, object the very idea of wearing these expensive clothes. Instead, she sighed audibly, the tension draining out of her.

"Eh? What's this?" Royama asked, peering at her. "Why were you so tense?"

Sakura tossed her head back and wailed, giving out a loud mournful cry even though no tears accompanied it. "The whole reason for me to get a make-over was so that I can become more feminine! Now I don't even look like a plain girl anymore! I look like a man!"

"Ano, you look like a very feminine man."

"That doesn't help!" she burst out. "If he sees me in this, I will never get him to notice me ever!"

At this, Royama crossed his arms in mild surprise. "He? Who is this 'he' you are talking about?"

Sakura got up and began pacing. After a few seconds, she threw up her arms in irritation. "He's this incredibly handsome sempai who I thought was perfect. Kind, sweet, caring, athletic, manly, intelligent, popular. I've had a crush on him for years and, just recently, I find out that he's just a creep who's lying to everyone and he's after my best friend. His nasty plan is to make her fall madly in love with him and then leave her to boost up his popularity."

"And?"

"And he called me ugly! Not plain, or ordinary or mundane, not even unattractive, but ugly!" she huffed.

"Hmmm…that does seem to be a problem." Royama agreed. "And the reason you wanted a make-over was that you were hoping you would turn out stunningly beautiful and he would fall madly in love with you instead."

Sakura recoiled from him, appalled that he would have such a thought. "Fall in love with me?! I would never want a self-centered egotistic narcissist to fall in love with me. I just want him to go mad and regret ever saying such a thing."

Royama snickered at her reaction and at her description of her once-crush.

"I just realized something." she announced after a short moment of silence.

"Eh?" Royama asked, intrigued by her tone. "What is it?"

"I told you everything. Things that I would never tell anyone, not even my best friend."

Royama burst out in a laugh. When he was finally able to collect himself, he said in a cheerful tone, "You are an interesting young woman."

A low growl rumbled from her belly. Then a sudden thought came to Sakura. Leaning toward him, she asked, "What kind of dessert to you like?"

"Nani?"

"Or do you have a favorite pastry? One that could tempt you even if you do not feel well?"

"A-ano, French silk pie." he answered confusedly.

Sakura pounded her fist into her open palm, nodding her head. "Eraidesune! That will be the perfect place." She spoke, more to herself. Grabbing a hold of his arm, she got up and pulled him along.

"Waa! Where are you taking me?"

Sakura stopped, but didn't let go of his hand. Facing him, she tilted her head to one side. "Do you still have to work?"

"Maa, that too. But I haven't had my lunch break yet."

"Ahh! That's perfect. We can go eat lunch. I'll treat with the money I've just made."

"Demo-"

"It's to thank you. For today."

He let out a sigh, defeated by her eagerness to express her gratitude. "Then I'll just go change out of my uniform and tell them I'll be taking my lunch break."

"Un."

Sakura watched him enter the salon, the customers and onlookers following his every move. When he was out of sight, she turned to go. To her surprise, flocks of people gathered around. The circle that they made shrank until absolutely no more room was left. As more and more joined the crowded group, they began pushing and shoving. Sakura was thrown to the left and right, sometimes she was even lifted off the ground. The heat around her became unbearable, so raging hot that she was sure sweat was forming on every surface of her body.

As others held pen and paper, those who had nothing reached out and tried to touch a part of her, pinching and poking. She was even pushed roughly about. To her immense embarrassment, she was even grabbed around the chest a few times. They were all so close, she could see her own reflection in their bright eyes.

The noise that they produced was also overwhelming. Everyone was speaking at the same time. Some were shouting her name to get her attention, some spoke rapidly in admiration, others whispered shyly. They all made some type of noise that added to the ensuing chaos.

When Sakura was sure she was going to be deaf and bruised or suffocated to death, two wonderful voices came to her rescue.

"Oi! Oi! What are you all trying to do? Kill him?"

"If you all don't break this up, the cops surely will and all of you will be imprisoned."

The obedient ones began to leave, as did the fearful onlookers and admirers. Those who were more stubborn and braver continued to push their way to the front of the crowd.

The two men who were trying to rescue her threaded throw the crowd effortlessly. They were tall, and strong and made their way to her quickly.

When the crowd had finally disbursed, relief flooded her. Sakura took a deep breath and let out a big sigh, then turned to thank her heroes. She recognized the two male models from the photo shoot, the tall giant named 'Ichi' by Gushiken and the Mohawk hairstyle one named 'Kyuu'. She couldn't help pointing at them and shouting, "EHH! It's Ichi and Kyuu!"

"Huh. What an interesting reaction to the ones who saved you. What do you say, Yano-san?" the one named 'Ichi' asked, looking at the man standing next to him.

The one called 'Kyuu' shook his head. "I think he obtain brain damage."

'Ichi' laughed and faced Sakura. Pointing at himself, he said, "My name is Alphonse Aldric Desmarais de Blanc. This guy is Yano Zeshin."

She let a smile grace her lips as she bowed. "Arigatou, Yano-sama and a-ano…" Sakura looked up and scratched her head. "A-aru-f-fonsu-sama?"

Yano looked away and rubbed his hand into his hair, making his Mohawk messy and loosening his neat corn-rolls. "Arufonsu, don't introduce yourself using your full name. It's hard enough to remember it in Japanese, there's no need for you to say it in French also."

Arufonsu scratched his chin and let out another laugh. "Gomen! I did it without realizing. My Japanese name is Deburanku Arufonsu. Konnichiwa. It's nice to meet you." Arufonsu rushed forward and grabbed her hands. Smiling, he said, "Let's be friends!"

"H-hoe?"

"You can call me Aru-chan!" he announced. Slipping a piece of paper into her hand, he continued, "Here's my number. Yano's is on there too. I'll help you with anything! From fashion, to love, to-"

"Why are you giving him my number, too?!" Yano walked over and pulled him back. "Don't mind him. He's overly enthusiastic about making Japanese friends since he was just imported from France a week ago. He doesn't even care if the person is male or female. He'll give his number out to anyone. So just forget-"

Sakura, having rarely seen foreigners up close, walked over and took up his hand again. She grinned widely at the thought of having another friend. "Ah! It would be fun to have a foreigner for a friend. I'll call you Ryuukou-chan!"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Yano shouted, an agitated look on his face.

Sakura inclined her head. "Hai. You told me not to mind him. I don't."

"What? That's not what I meant!"

She surveyed his face. "Are you angry?"

Yano looked away. "Of course not."

"Then why your veins popping out?"

Yano whipped his head in her direction. "You!"

"Then be my friend, too!" Sakura said, letting go his Arufonsu's hands and grabbing Yano's. "We'll be great friends!"

"I-I don't want to!" Yano stuttered, flustered by her innocent expression. A slight coloring flooded his smooth cheeks as he tried to brush off her hands.

"Demo-"

"I-I said no-"

"What is your name, by the way?" Arufonsu asked, interrupting Yano's stammering, oblivious.

"Ah! My name is K-"

"Sakuya-chan!" Royama said, tapping Sakura lightly on the shoulders to announce his presence. "We should go now."

Sakura looked at him, confused as to why he was using that name. "You forgot my name already? It's Saku-"

Royama let out a loud laugh, pulling her along with him. "You're so funny! Let's go have lunch now, shall we?"

"H-hai." Letting herself be dragged, Sakura waved at her two new friends. "Hope to see you two around. Ja ne!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of the chapter! This is the second part of the long original chapter. There is a third part, as well! That's why it kinda seemed cut off. Those of you who liked the photo shoot, thanks! I had fun imagining how they dressed and where and how they posed! Next part, the café! (and ooooh! More stories of the past!) Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you.

8,000 ¥en about 75 (exact conversion: 75.54)

Sakura was paid about 12.59/hr.

_Guddojobu_ - means 'good job' (jap-english pronunciation)

_Sumimasen _- means 'excuse me'

_Iie _- means 'no'

_Hoe _- means many different things depending on Sakura's expression/tone (her own personal word)

_Demo _- means 'but'

_en_ - stands for 'yen' (Japanese dollar note)

_Doushite _- means 'why'

_Ano _- means 'umm'

_Eraidesune _- means 'great!/good!'

_Maa _- means 'well'

_Oi _- means 'hey'

_Ichi _- means 'one' (name for the photo shoot - Alphonse/Arufonsu; the dashing 6'4" tall import model)

_Kyuu _- means 'six' (name for the photo shoot - Yano Zeshin; the muscled gangster-like model who sported corn-rolls and a 4-inch Mohawk)

_Ryuukou _- means 'fashion/vogue/prevalence'

_Ja ne _- means 'bye'


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

**Author's Note:** N E W ! ! ! Characters Guide! (located after vocabs...)

P.S. I LOVE CHOCOLATE! (you'll notice as you read…)

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 8: Revelation of the Past and an Outrageous Offer

* * *

Birds chirped happy songs nearby the trees as a slight breeze blew cool wind in the hot air. Couples, friends, and families strolled around lazily or sat at the tables and chairs restaurants provided, talking animatedly about their day in the nice afternoon sun.

Sakura and the manager of _Le Coup d'Oeil_ sat at one of those tables over a few plates of dessert. The manager laughed at something she said and dipped his silver fork into his second French silk pie.

Sakura tilted her head in thought. "Are you two friends? You and Genshiken-sama, I mean. I remember seeing an ad with the both of you posing together. There were two other men also. One was Kentaro, I think."

Royama smiled. "Hai. That was a long time ago. You still remember?"

Sakura nodded. She's always had a bad memory with names, unlike her father, but faces, pictures, and other visuals usually stuck around.

Royama scooped another forkful of pie and popped it into his mouth. He slowly savored it, then swallowed. Absentmindedly playing with some whipped cream on his plate with the fork, he began, "Maa, we all met six years ago. I was just an aspiring beautician then and Gushiken was just a college student trying to make a living. You could say we were classmates, going to the same school." Royama paused and took a long slow sip of the tea. "There was a competition. The winner would receive 1 million ¥en (about 10,000). We both needed the money so we joined. It turned out to be a group competition. We had to make a group fast if we wanted to join. That was when we met, Gushiken, Kentaro, Ono, and I."

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. Sakura waited for him to continue, but he didn't, looking nostalgic and lost in his memories. When the silence had stretched for too long, Sakura prompted him by asking him, "Ono? You don't mean Ono Ikumi, do you?"

"Hai." Royama nodded, but his face was set in a grim expression. "We were the only group made up of all males, so we stood out. Other groups had a female model. We had Ono. I did the make-up and the hair, Kentaro made the clothes, Gushiken took the pictures, and Ono modeled. We were all confident in our skills and took first. After that, we entered in more competitions together and our name grew." He laughed. "That was when my mother nagged us and took that photo. She was an editor for a magazine and wrote a column about us, publishing the picture. That's probably the one you saw. It was pretty popular."

Sakura inclined her head in agreement. The four of them were all handsome and the picture was posted everywhere.

"Then, there was a big competition held." Royama continued, "This time the winners would get their own spread in Vogue magazine along with 100 million ¥en. It attracted many aspiring designers and artists. Like Kagawa Subaru, Yasono Iyona, Ohka Riki, and Maeno Razan."

Sakura sucked in her breath and widen her eyes. Those names were widely known and usually dominated the Milan, Paris, London, and New York runways.

Royama waved his fork in the air. "We entered together in a group like we always did. We got to the top five finalist. When it was our turn to show our next designs, Ono disappeared. So we lost. Badly. We found out that one the group after us had similar designs. The make-up, hair, clothes. Then we saw Ono."

The pause he gave stretched on. Sakura furrowed her brows when she noticed that his lips were set in a thin line and his eyes were no more than angry slits. Wondering what he was seeing, she encouraged him to go on with the story. "What happened next?"

"He was talking to the make-up artist and the designer. We knew then that he had joined the other group and taken with him our designs." Royama shook his head and sighed, seeming to regret something he remembered. "Later, we all found out that he had done it because of a developed grudge after we kept picking Kentaro's designs over his. We did see him after that, not in person but on billboard signs and runway shows." Royama squeezed out a sarcastic laugh. "As it turns out, Kentaro's designs were popular. He had worked so hard coming up with those designs. It's just, he never received any credit for it. Ono did."

"Demo, Kentaro deputed with creative designs that were extremely popular as well!" Sakura butted in, trying to change the subject off of Ono, who seemed to be bringing back painful memories for Royama.

He tipped his head to the left and rested it on his left palm. "Hai. He deputed with excellent designs. He was always a fashion genius. What Ono stole was just an idea that gained him fame and fortune. But nothing else. Everyone calls him a one-time winner." He barked a laugh at this. "He never did have much talent."

"Su-sume-sumemasen." a voice from behind Sakura stuttered, disturbing them.

Turning toward the voice, Sakura saw three girls staring back at her, their eyes shining brightly. They looked around her age, and were shyly huddled near one another. The one in the front seemed to be the leader of the group. As she became aware of Sakura's scrutiny, she blushed hotly. The other two followed soon after, squealing softly when Sakura gave them a pleasant smile.

When none of them said anything farther, Sakura gave them another encouraging grin. Instead, they gave the opposite reaction, their cheeks reddening a deeper hue and bowing their heads in shyness.

Casting a glance at Royama, who simply lifted his shoulders offering no help, Sakura sighed and prompted them once more, asking in a light tone, "What is it?"

That brought them all to look up at her. The leader pointed at her and shouted, "Ehh?! You're a girl?"

Sakura dipped her head in a nod. A slight shaking of the table made her look over at Royama. His head was cocked to one side in his left hand and the other was covering his mouth. With his shoulders shaking horribly, Sakura knew he was laughing at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she turned her attention back to the three girls. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" she said, lowing her tone dramatically, sounding like a male.

The girls widened their eyes in surprise. The leader took a step forward bravely, leaving the two girls behind. Clearing her throat, she said, "Well, that doesn't matter. You look the part, you can definitely sound the part, so you might as well play it." Looking Sakura directly in the eyes, she declared, "Be my boyfriend."

Sakura stared at her in horror. Royama burst out in laughter, then quickly tried to reign the noise in after a look from Sakura, though it did no good. His efforts turned into coughing laughs as he apologized to them. "Go-gomen! Gomen!"

Sakura ignored his quivering and sighed. She smiled, staring back at the girl. "I'm sorry. I just said that I was a girl. And I'm not interested in those things."

"Maa, then why look and dress like a man?" the girl asked bluntly. She clearly was not going to drop this and leave.

Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled. She pointed to the guy across from her who was still making jerking movements. "It was that guy over there. If you would like, ask him to go out with you. He seems available." she informed them. Then, lifting up her shoulders in a shrug, she told them, "Plus, you sound like you would be a very demanding girlfriend. I don't want that."

"Fine. It's not like you're extremely handsome. I didn't really want to date you anyway." The girl scoffed, whipping her hair as she turned away sharply.

As they brushed passed her, Sakura heard the other girls whisper, "If only she was a guy," and "He would have been the handsomest man I'd ever seen, if he really was a man!"

Once they were gone, Sakura faced Royama. "Are you still laughing?"

"Go-gomen!" he cackled, still attempting to hold it in. "Re-really! It-it was so-so fun-funny!"

Sakura's were now mere slits under her dark brows. Irritation gleamed in them. Standing up suddenly, Sakura smiled at Royama. "You can pay the bill, right? Then I'm off!"

This abruptly caught him off guard and he choked on his laugh. Making a quick grab for Sakura, he held her arm and pulled her down to sit back on the chair.

"Chotto! Chotto! I get it." he uttered.

Giving him a bright grin, her mood became cheerful once more. His countenance also helped her mood lift higher. The sad pout he had looked funny. His lips protruded out too dramatically and the way his eyebrows scrunched up didn't match his stiff personality that he seemed to show strangers.

"You knew I didn't bring my wallet since you had offered to pay." he mumbled, more to himself.

A happy expression still plastered on her face, she laid back in her chair for a more comfortable position. Picking up the forgotten fork, she scooped up the triple chocolate mousse, swirled it in the thick strawberry sauce, dipped it into the vanilla ice cream and stuck it into her mouth. The fluffy chocolates melted on her tongue. Relishing in the sugary sweetness, Sakura sat back in her chair with satisfaction.

A low vibration sounded from her coat pocket. Grabbing her cell phone, she glanced at the screen. It read Kinomoto Touya.

"It's Onii-san." Sakura informed Royama. "Sumimasen."

He nodded and went back to finishing his dessert while Sakura stepped away from the table to a quieter place. Flipping the phone open, she brought it up to her ear. "Moshi moshi."

"Sakura?"

"Hai, Onii-san."

"Are you still in town?" he asked, hope laced in his tone.

Sakura nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Hai. I'm in a restaurant with a friend."

"Then, when you two are finished, can you do me a favor?" he pleaded.

Curious, she asked, "What is it?"

"Maa, during practice, I took my ring off and left it on the piano. Yukito came and picked me up so I was in a hurry and left it there accidentally. Can you go retrieve it for me?"

"I will." Sakura answered. The ring was very important. Not just only to Touya, but to her as well. It was the last thing that their mother had left behind for him before she passed away. "Is it the piano on the stage?"

"Hai. It should be on the right side. The others still might be there practicing, so they can open the door for you. If not, you have the key, right?"

"Un."

"Arigatou, Sakura." Touya said, relieved and thankful. "Maa, sore dewa."

Hanging up the phone, Sakura walked back to the table. Sitting down, she noticed that the plates were gone and three small white boxes with pretty green bows were in their place. Raising her eyebrows at him, she said, "Ordered more for the road?"

"Chocolate Truffle Roulade with Raspberries, Double Chocolate Soufflé Cake, and Chocolate Silk Cheesecake with Strawberry Swirl and Caramel." He named the desserts, pointing to each box. "Might as well take advantage of you since you're paying." Royama smiled. He tapped the takeout boxes lightly. "Plus, I couldn't resist getting them."

Shaking her head lightly, she turned and bid a waiter for the receipt. Paying the bill, she turned to Royama. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"My lunch hour is almost up." He announced, looking down at his black leather watch. "I've got to get back. If you don't have anything else to do, come and hang out at the salon."

"Iie. Onii-san asked me to pick something up for him. I should do it now, in case I don't get to see him and he flies off somewhere to perform."

Curious, Royama leaned forward. "Perform?"

"Un."

"Your name is Kinomoto right? Kinomoto…Kinomoto…" he repeated, lightly tapping his chin. Snapping his fingers, he said, "Ah! You don't mean Kinomoto Touya, do you?"

Sakura looked at him, surprised. "Hai. You know him? I didn't think you would be someone to listen to classical music and jazz."

"He's one of the few I actually listen to." He admitted. "He's very popular. A lot of people like his sound."

"Would you like to see him live?" Sakura asked.

This brought him across the table. "You can get me in?" he asked eagerly.

"Backstage. If you don't mind."

"BACKSTAGE?!"

"Uh huh. You can meet him."

"Really?!" he slapped the table, causing everyone to look their way. He apologized and sat on his seat. More calmly, he said, "I'll go. When is it?"

"He's holding it two weeks from now. But he also is holding a private concert before that for the annual celebration of his agency." Sakura told him. "Ah! And he's holding a public concert, mainly for the children, at a nearby park from my house. The park is called Penguin Park."

"Then I'll attend all three." Royama said with all seriousness. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a card, handing it over. On it was the salon's name, _Le Coup d'Oeil_, written at the top and his contact info below. "Call me."

"Un. I'll give you a call with further details." Sakura told him. Then she grinned.

He looked at her curiously. "Nani?"

"Iie. It's just," Sakura tilted her head. "You're always so reserved to those you don't know. I had mistaken you to be strict and unsympathetic, but you're actually a very enthusiastic and cheerful person."

"So you think you know me?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Not yet, but I want to get to know you more."

This answer made him brighten. "Well, I really do have to go."

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

They both got up and waved goodbyes, going their own directions.

Sakura strolled out to the nearest bus stop and sat on the bench. It was empty, but after a few minutes, a crowd had gathered. Some whispered to one another. Despair began to rush in her as she realized what was going on. Others pointed and soon, people shot photos. The onlookers started to become gutsy and asked for signatures.

"Sumimasen! Are you a model?" a woman asked. She was dressed in a loose blouse full of frills and a tight pencil skirt that showed off her figure. She was what men would call sexy. Sakura silently envied her.

"Ano! Do you have a girlfriend?" another asked, pushing her way to the front.

"I'm available! Here's my number." someone said as they shoved a piece of paper into Sakura's face.

"You're so handsome!" a young girl squealed.

Sakura let out an audible breath and stood, brushing off their hands, comments, and questions. "I am a woman, not a man!" she claimed. "So please leave me alone."

This hushed the crowd quickly. Those who really weren't waiting for the bus strolled away. The others who were quietly retreated. Peace finally stole over her. Relieved, she sat silently and awaited for the transit.

Arriving at her destination, Sakura stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk. In front of her loomed the big concert hall. The large building was like a piece of art. Enormous metal beams of silver rose up and crisscrossed one another around the stadium. Colorful glass covered each space the beams provided. Long rows of stairs led up to a wide cemented area in front of the entrance. Tall heavy white slabs of stone cut into rough designs decorated the open space. In the middle stood two dancers atop a fountain. Benches littered the scenic view. By the four spacious double doors of the building, an array of beautiful marble instrument carvings were featured.

Sakura lightly bounced past the loafers and loiters surrounding the place and skipped past all the amazing décor, no matter how breathtaking they were. She had seen them more than a dozen times and had had more than enough hours to memorize every single part of each statue, having always tagged along with Touya to listen to him practice in the hall.

Coming up to the doors, she grabbed onto one of the golden bars. It was hot due to the setting sun. Pulling on it, the door did not give way. Since it was locked, Sakura trekked over to the back door. Five expensive cars sat on the blacktop, still roasting in waning light. Not waiting for someone to open the door, Sakura used the key that hung around her neck. Once the door was open, she stepped through the black frame and entered the cool conditioned room.

She stood for a few seconds, letting her eyes adjust to the faintly lit room. Walking past wooden crates, cardboard boxes, and mysterious machines stacked in the halls, Sakura reached the backstage. Chairs, stands, and other props were also piled along the sides or around other large objects.

Voices drifted to Sakura. Those died away to be quickly replaced by music. Violins and a harp started the mood. A cello and a bass made the beat. Flutes hummed into the melody. Then a clarinet, followed by a saxophone, picked up the tempo. Closing her eyes, she listened to the wonderful sound of the woodwinds and the strings. She found herself thinking of autumn and the colorful leaves of the Japanese maple. The reds, greens, purples, oranges.

"May I help you?" a voice cut in.

Sakura whipped her head around. In front of her stood Ozaki Tashiro, a violinist and one of Touya's good friends. He cocked his head to the left when she didn't answer.

"Do you need any help?" he asked again.

Sakura pushed her brows against each other in a frown. "Why would I need help?"

He was startled by her voice. Hiding it well, he said, "You were just standing there when I asked who you were. You didn't answer."

"Who _I_ am?" Sakura asked, pointing to herself. "What are you talking about, Tashiro-kun."

His eyes lifted in surprise at hearing his name. "How did you know my name?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Sakura burst out laughing as she became aware that he didn't recognize her. "Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you, Ozaki Tashiro."

"Ehh?! You-Sakura-wha-how?" he sputtered. He seemed to stop, then think. Finally, after a few seconds, he looked at her curiously. "Really?" He circled her. "Interesting. With you dressed up like that and dieing your hair, I didn't even recognize you!"

"Is that our little Sakura-chan?" A voice chimed in from behind Sakura. The speaker was Miwa Seihachi. He was an old classmate of Touya.

She turned to find the entire group in front of her. While laughing, she hadn't noticed the quietness the lack of music caused.

"You make a handsome man." Shirane Yuuya commented. She was a talented violinist. Her sweet face and nature could captured any and every man, woman, and child's heart. Too bad she was already happily married with two children. "Ne, minna." she asked everyone, who nodded their head in agreement.

Hoshino Nanami came to stand in front of Sakura. Grabbing her chin, she inspected her, all the while making "Hmm…Hmm…" sounds.

Sakura liked her and looked up to the woman as an older sister. As a harpist, she learned to be as refined and graceful as possible. Even so, she was a bold, beautiful woman who was spontaneous and did things her way. She even declared herself independent of men, yet, multiple admirers were always trailing behind her every step. She was also annoyingly open and blunt.

After she had had enough looking at Sakura's face, she orbited Sakura as well. Coming up behind Sakura, Shirane hugged her tightly and slipped her small hands under Sakura's suit coat, feeling around enthusiastically. "Ah! These are real and still here. Just hidden under wraps." She announced to everyone after Sakura had broken free of the embarrassing body search.

Feeling the burning in her cheeks, Sakura turned away from them. Ignoring their ensuing giggles and other comments and jibes. She walked past the curtains that hid the audience from witnessing the chaos backstage. A single bright light cast its elegance on the gleaming white piano.

Sakura's breath hitched at the beauty it created. In a daze, she slowly glided up to the large instrument. The black and white keys drew her tingling fingers to rest lightly on them once she was close enough. Letting gravity guide her forefinger, she tapped the key. A clear, high-pitched note sounded, strong and flawless. Her others fingers moved of their own accord and produced more hearty notes. As her hand swam above the keys, a melody was produced.

Sakura stopped. Sliding into the wooden seat, she took a deep breath and flexed her fingers. Moving her hand to gently hover above the white and black keys, she emptied her mind of other thoughts and listened to her surroundings. A little shiver of excitement trembled through her, then tranquility took its place. The song in her heart slowly drifted through her head down to her fingers.

The tune was soft and sweet, slow in tempo with a combination of high and low pitches. The words of her song floated over her tongue and throat. Her lips formed the words.

"_I dream of places far off and beautiful_

_full of warmth and lovely shining colors_

_Hues of green and blue, red and yellow_

_Orange and purple mixed and twisted_

_Into strange glorious things of marvel and wonder_

_That squeezes the heart so full of joy it hurts to burst_

_I dream of achievements, great accomplishments that_

_Comes with wonderful rewards of wealth and riches_

_Diamonds and pearls, gold and silver_

_But greatest of all the feeling of having conquered all_

_Though I don't know if only those things will_

_Bring me what I truly seek_

_I dream of happiness and love, passion and adventure_

_Things incomparable and emotions so great_

_It makes hearts beat fast, skip, jump, and dance_

_By forces unknown and mysterious_

_Yet is natural to all who fall in love_

_Something that everyone wants in life I look forward to_

_I dream. I dream. I dream of everything_

_And yet, if I obtain none of these things that I have dreamt about_

_I would just be content with having only you_

_Places that are far-off and beautiful_

_Wealth and riches, the rewards of accomplishments_

_Happiness, love, passion, and adventure_

_You, I would trade everything for, even the world_

_The dreams will be meaningless to me_

_If you are not here with me to share it_

_Because I know that with you_

_I will have already achieved all these things_

_And obtained more than I could have desired_

_A future with you will bring me_

_To places that are far-off and beautiful_

_Wealth and riches, diamonds and pearls_

_Happiness, love, passion, and adventure_

_These dreams will be yours and mine_

_Together, only together, will I have them._"

A calm satisfaction imbedded itself into Sakura's heart as she finished the piece. Her fingers finally came to a stop and she slowly took them off the piano keys, resting them by her sides.

The clapping from the seats made her jump up. It was thunderous compared to the music. Casting a glance at her unexpected audience, she felt a horrible blush rising in her cheeks.

The man sitting directly in front of her was young and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. When he stood, he was tall. He could have been mistaken as a model, being dressed in a fashionable black shirt opened to show off his chest, a top coat, and light jeans. A silver chain hung around his neck and he wore an earring on his left ear. His hair was cut short and needed little styling. It curled a little here and there and pointed forward, making his widow's peak more noticeable. All in all, he shouted 'expensive' with his entire body.

He raised his arms up and grinned widely, giving her two thumbs up. His stance destroyed Sakura's idea of him being a cool, collect man. "Sugoi! Suteki! The greatest I've heard in a long time by an amateur! Eraidesune."

"A-ano…" Sakura bowed. "Arigatou."

He jumped up the stairs with his long legs and stood before her. "I've finally found the voice!" he declared with relief. Taking her hand, he shook it zealously. "My name is Tsujimoto Junsuke." he provided with an expectant look.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura." She provided in return. "Hajimemashite."

He laughed at this. "A girl. That will definitely provide problems. Even so, I would like you to join K.I.S.S." He requested curtly, still plastering the wide grin on his face.

"Oh. That would be great." Sakura replied. Still shaking his hand, the words finally sunk in. "EHHHHH?! What did you say?!" She burst out.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of the chapter! Did you guys like my poem? Well, the next chapter will be up soon! N E W ! ! ! A Characters Guide!! (below vocabs)

Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you. (I was wondering, do any of you still need the small words like 'hai', 'iie', 'maa' ?? little words such as those, I'm not going to mention them below anymore…sorry if this is inconvenient!)

1 million ¥en about 10,000

100 million ¥en about 100,000

_en_ - stands for 'yen' (Japanese dollar note)

_Sumimasen _- means 'excuse me'

_Gomen _- means 'sorry'

_Chotto _- means 'wait'

_Moshi moshi _- means 'hello' (used only when answering the phone)

_Arigatou _- means 'thank you'

_Sore dewa _- means 'good bye'

_Ne _- means 'really' (added to the beginning can mean differently when added to the ending of a sentence!!)

_Minna _- means 'everyone'

_Sugoi _- means 'cool/incredible/awesome'

_Suteki _- means 'cool/amazing/excellent' (similar to _sugoi_)

_Eraidesune _- means 'great!/good!'

_Hajimemashite_ - means 'nice to meet you'

--

**Characters Guide** (those created by CLAMP belong to CLAMP!)

Kinomoto Sakura - 17 yrs old; protagonist; after hearing that she was plain and was even called 'ugly' by her long-time crush, she gets a make-over to become beautiful only to end up becoming a male model

Kinomoto Touya - 24 yrs old; older brother of Sakura; a famous professional pianist and composer (he mentioned Tsukishiro Yukito on the phone; Sakura's crush in CC/CCS)

Daidouji Tomoyo - 17 yrs old; best friend of Sakura; she is the heir to a large company her mother owns and is always busy but somehow manages to find time to hang out with Sakura

Royama Ris - 26 yrs old; manager of _Le Coup d'Oeil_

Gushiken Leyton - 28 yrs old; famous half-Japanese, half-British photographer; friend of Royama

Kentaro Eito - 28 yrs old; famous designer widely known for his K.One line; Sakura modeled his new line K.Four

Ono Ikumi - 29 yrs old; designer who debuted from the work he stole from Kentaro and the others

Alphonse Aldric Desmarais de Blanc - (Deburanku Arufonsu) 21 yrs old; met Sakura when modeling as 'Ichi' at _Le Coup d'Oeil_ with her; 6'4" tall; Sakura nicknames him **Ryuukou** (meaning fashion/vogue/prevalence)

Yano Zeshin - 19 yrs old; met Sakura when modeling as 'Kyuu' at _Le Coup d'Oeil_ with her; known for his famous "hair in corn rolls and a Mohawk" look

Tsujimoto Junsuke - proclaims to Sakura that he is the manager of K.I.S.S. is this for real??

K.I.S.S. - ??

Ryusaki Akira - 18 yrs old; golden boy at school; he is Sakura's long-time crush but she finds out his true personality and is out for revenge?

**Musicians hired by Touya **(only a few were mentioned)

Violinists - Ozaki Tashiro

Shirane Yuuya

Ugaki Aya

Flutists - Erizawa Youji

Ueda Emiko

Harpist - Hoshino Nanami

Clarinetist - Ayabito Tatsunori

Bass/Double - Takano Momoru

Saxophone/Tenor - Miwa Seihachi


	9. Chapter 9

Summery: As an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and talents, Sakura had always believed that she would have an ordinary life. All that changed when she gets mistaken as a boy due to a make-over and gets recruited in the hottest new boy band. Now, getting her crush, Ryusaki Akira, to notice that she's a girl is harder than ever and the least of her worries. Because now, she has to be a boy.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slow update. Was away from this site due to me forgetting my laptop in Colorado when I was down there visiting some family. Now that I've got it back, I'll write like crazy and post up the next few chapters quickly to make up for the weekly updates that I haven't been doing!

Oh! And about the Characters Guide thingy…hmmm…maybe I'll post it up on my page. Well, I'll find somewhere to put it. I don't like it at the end of my chapters so I deleted it. Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

**K.I.S.S.**

Chapter 9: Plans

* * *

A ringing in the distance slowly woke Sakura from her slumber. The ringing became louder and more annoying. She mumbled a few unintelligible threats to the clock and pushed it to the floor when it did not heed her warning to "shut up." Heaving a big sigh of relief when the clock's noise died, she let her eyes drift back down, snuggling herself into her warm sheets, and prepared for another doze.

Images of a piano, her fingers flying across the beautiful keys, the music that rang enchanted in the air, and a man pushed their way into her dream.

"_I would like you to join K.I.S.S." He requested curtly._

Sakura opened her eyes. Those words had been so real. The images, and even the sounds, too. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she was fully awake, she laughed at the absurdity of the dream and her thoughts. Real? How could a dream like that be real? And join K.I.S.S.? Of all things to dream about and thinking it was real!

K.I.S.S. was a boy band who immediately dominated the Oricon charts after their debut. They continued their domination holding the number one spot after each release of a new song. They were also reported to be famous overseas as well. The tickets for the concerts they held were impossible to get because of their popularity.

All four boys in the group were reported to be incredibly handsome with great talents, which added to their ever increasing popularity. Girls, women, and even men of all ages fell prey to their voices and their wonderful music.

Recently, K.I.S.S. announced to the public that they were going on hiatus, though they didn't quite state the reason behind this. This announcement broke the hearts of many fans. Still, their songs continued to be up in the top ten spots showing the greatness of their reputation.

Sakura let out another laugh. She must be going crazy to think that she would be asked to join K.I.S.S. And why would they be looking for someone to join?

The tick of the backup clock stationed at her dresser sent itself into another ringing frenzy. Sakura shook the lingering dream away and sighed. Getting up, Sakura walked over to the clock and tapped the snooze button. Grabbing her towel, she made her way sluggishly to the bathroom. Setting her things down, she turned toward the mirror and let out a scream.

The image of a man, a very handsome man, stared back at her. Turning her face to the left, then the right, she was horrified to see that the image reflected her exact movements. The events of the previous day came flooding back to her. The salon, the volunteering, the makeover, the photo shoot. After the photo shoot, things went a little hazy.

But the dream kept bothering her. It had felt so real. Sakura searched her brain. What really did happen after the photo shoot? She remembered taking Royama out to eat cakes and chatting about his past. She had learned a lot about him and about how he and his friends were cheated. She also remembered him eating so much, later telling her that he had a really, really big sweet tooth. He had ordered more for the road, too, taking full advantage of her offer! Thankfully she had some cash on her and the money she made from the shoot.

Touya had called her during the chat and asked her to pick up his ring at the stadium where they usually held their concerts. While she was there, she played the piano for a bit. Then…

Sakura gasped. Running back to her room, she searched her expensive dress coat. Sure enough, a hard thin piece of plastic met her fingers. Gripping it, she pulled it out. The card was clear and see through. The words on it were backwards so she flipped it over. The symbol for Prince ENTERTAINMENT decorated the entire right side in silver and green metallic colors. On the left was the name "Tsujimoto Junsuke" after the word "Manager". His various contact information was printed below. At the top of the card, in big black letters that were bolded, the name "**K.I.S.S.**"was printed.

Sakura needed to talk to Tomoyo. Not only about her make-over but also about the offer she was made by the manager of K.I.S.S. Her father and brother will probably freak about her hair, since it was the only thing that helped identify her as a girl, but it was too late to do anything else about it. and anyway, she didn't exactly hate it. she quite liked short hair. It was simple and easy to take care of.

Sakura ran back to the bathroom and quickly got ready, then ran to her room to throw on some appropriate clothes. Rushing down the stairs, she found a letter from her father on the kitchen table.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be away accompanying other archaeologist professors this weekend for a field research on a new site. Touya called and said he will also be away this weekend. If you need anything, there is money on the counter. Take care. Signed, Otou-san." Sakura read aloud.

Sakura reread the note one more time. "Good. They won't see me like this for the weekend. When they come back, I'll have thought of something. I hope they'll recognize me and won't think a stranger was living here while they were gone."

Looking at the fare laid out on the table, she unwrapped one of the dishes. Steam escaped up into the air and with it the aromatic smell of the food. Sakura guessed her father had just left, since the food was still hot. The smell of the food filled her nostrils and she temporarily forgot about the card. Sitting down, she slapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

After eating and cleaning up, Sakura slipped on her rollerblades and glided through the door. It took her a while to reach Tomoyo's big mansion, but the exercise was good. Reaching the gate, Sakura pushed the button on the intercom and announced herself to the butler. Once the metal doors swung open, Sakura made her way up to the house.

Inside, she sat in one of the large, nicely decorated waiting rooms. Green tea and mini cakes were brought for her choosing. Sakura sipped the tea, letting the grassy vegetal taste wash over her tongue. Grabbing a small cake shaped like a sakura flower, Sakura popped it into her mouth.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around in her seat, still chewing the sweet delicacy. Tomoyo stood by the doorway of the waiting room, so perfect and straight in posture. Her hands were clasped loosely in front of her. Part of her flowing hair was held back neatly by a dark blue ribbon, the rest fell pleasingly about her shoulders and waist.

Sakura quickly swallowed the cake. "Tomoyo-chan! Konnichiwa!"

A slow smile crossed her face. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-_kun_. It seems that your plans for revenge didn't turn out too well?"

Sakura blushed. Even without telling Tomoyo her plans for making Ryusaki regret, her little outburst about it gave everything all away.

"So, what happened?" Tomoyo prodded as she took a seat across from Sakura.

"Eto…well, you see," Sakura started. She relayed the events of what happened to her yesterday to Tomoyo, leaving nothing out. Sakura took out the card and passed it to Tomoyo. "And that's what happened."

Tomoyo studied the card. "Ah. Prince ENTERTAINMENT, brother to Princess ENTERTAINMENT." Tomoyo went quiet again, tilting her head. "Tsujimoto Junsuke. Have you heard of him before this?"

"Iie. That was the first time." Sakura told her honestly, shaking her head.

"Tsujimoto Junsuke. He's widely known. Nadakai."

"For what?"

"Finding talent."

Sakura brought her brows together in a frown. "Finding talent? Anyone could do that."

Tomoyo handed the card back and shook her head. "Not like him. The people that he's found, singers, actors, actresses, talents. Each and every one have risen to the tops. He knows what to promote and what not to, how to use a situation to best get the celebrity publicized, when and where to debut a song or a talent, and such things. He knows everything there is to know about show biz."

Awed, Sakura studied the man's card as if it were him she was looking at.

"Many have tried to get him to be their manager using money. For him, money isn't what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"Like I have said before. True talent." Tomoyo said, her face set in a serious expression. "If the person doesn't have talent, he would never give that person a second thought."

Silence reigned. Sakura turned the words over. Why would Tsujimoto Junsuke ask her to join K.I.S.S.? Did he see talent in her? But K.I.S.S. was a boy band. He knew she was a girl. Why would he ask her to join, unless…?

Sakura jerked her head up to look at Tomoyo only to notice that Tomoyo was observing her. "Nani ka?"

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. It's just…you make a very handsome man, Sakura-_kun_." Her grin had widened with every word.

"Sankyu." Sakura said, letting the English vowels roll over her tongue. She returned Tomoyo's smile with a dazzling one of her own.

Tomoyo's smile dropped momentarily as she blinked, then it was quickly replaced. Sakura frowned. Tomoyo never used one of her fake smiles unless she was pretending to be nice. Or unless she was hiding something. It bothered her. "Why are you using that fake smile?"

To Sakura's surprise, Tomoyo laughed. It was a real laugh.

"I can never fool you, can I."

It was more of a statement than a question, so Sakura didn't bother to answer. Instead, she asked, "Well? Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I just thought that you could really make girls fall in love with you using that smile of yours." Tomoyo told her frankly. "Imagine all the girls at school professing their love to you. What would Ryusuke say to that?" Tomoyo let out a musical laugh, clapping her hands together with joy.

Tomoyo was having too much fun. Sakura shook her head in hopelessness. Once Tomoyo's got an idea, her thoughts would run wild. Especially involving her designing outfits for the situation and trying to capture it all on film. Although, she did want to see Ryusuke's face when he sees that a girl is even more popular than him among other girls.

"What are you going to do?"

Sakura looked up, surprised at the question. "Eh? Nani ka?"

"Are you going to accept Tsukimoto-sama's invitation to join as a member of K.I.S.S.?" Tomoyo inquired with curiosity.

Sakura immediately shook her head in response.

Raising a questioning brow, Tomoyo sat back. "Doushite?"

"Tsukimoto-sama knew that I was a girl. Still, he asked me to join." Sakura glanced down at the card in her hand and tapped it lightly. "Doesn't that mean he wants me to pose as a boy?"

"Hmm…that would be a problem."

"I don't think I can fool the public into believing I am a boy." Sakura told her.

Tomoyo's lips turned upward at her words. "You certainly fooled me."

"Ho-honto desu ka?" Sakura hadn't thought Tomoyo was fooled at all. Sure she looked like a boy, but she acted like a girl, doesn't she?

"Honto." Tomoyo confirmed. "You could fool anyone if you wanted. But that's only if you want to." Tomoyo got up and walked over to Sakura. Moving aside, Sakura made room for her friend. Tomoyo picked a cake and popped it into her mouth.

"I don't know." Sakura ran her fingers over the information on the card thoughtfully.

Tomoyo perked up and shifted to look at her. "Maa, since you don't know what to do, how about my plan?"

"Plan?" Sakura repeated weakly. Judging from Tomoyo's tone, her 'plan' probably would be something Sakura didn't want do.

Tomoyo bobbed her head up and down. "Hai! My plan."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of the chapter!

Anyway, below are clarifications on the Japanese words/phrases if they are a mystery to you. (I was wondering, do any of you still need the small words like 'hai', 'iie', 'maa' ?? little words such as those, I'm not going to mention them below anymore…sorry if this is inconvenient!)

_Oricon charts _- (Oricon Inc.) releases music charts, the ratings, in Japan and is similar to the "Billboard charts" in the U.S.

_Itadakimasu_ - means 'let's eat' and said before eating a meal

_Konnichiwa_ - means 'hello' or 'good afternoon'

_Nadakai_ - means 'famous'

_Nani ka_ - means 'what?'

_Sankyu_ - means 'thank you' a Japanese variant on the English word

_Doushite - _means 'why'

_Honto desu ka_ - means 'really?' or 'is that true?' (using 'honto ni' would be okay too, I think)


End file.
